Wild Dolphin Tale
by Bvega42
Summary: During a peaceful day in Florida, the Wild Kratts came across a young boy finding a young dolphin caught in a crab trap. After being rescued and being brought to Clearwater Marine Aquarium, but sadly her tail was forced to be removed. But little did they know, is that could lead to a close friendship together.
1. Dolphin Prologue

A peaceful day in the Caribbean Sea, and the Tortuga rests on the water in Sea Turtle Mode. And Chris and Martin were in their Dolphin Power Suits playing with Whistle and Click, 2 Bottlenose Dolphins they know.

And were in the middle of underwater tag.

"Whistle, come here!" Chris said chasing Whistle.

Whistle made a clicking sound as Chris chased him. And soon they joined with Martin chasing Click and they chased them over the sand bed. And they made loop over moves and then Chris and Martin quickly soon had the 2 surrounded.

"Come ya this time!" Martin said.

And then they both charged towards them, but then Whistle and Click quickly swam out of the way, and the 2 brothers then screamed.

And then they both crashed into each other so hard their Power Suits deactivated.

And the 2 groaned as they sank to the seabed.

"Ow." Chris groaned.

They laid flat on the sand as Whistle and Click soon floated over them. And then suddenly appearing from the pod nearby, was a little female calf. Only 2 weeks old, and the pod's latest member.

Martin soon wakes up, and blinks a few times as his vision clears and the first thing he sees is the calf.

"Oh, hello." Martin greeted and sat up.

Chris soon shook his head, and saw the calf as well.

"Hey, where'd you come from?" Chris asked.

The calf then curiously went up to them as Martin placed a hand on her.

"Wow, she looks to be 2 weeks old." Martin said. "Hmm. What should I call you?"

"Hey, let's show her to the others." Chris said.

And then Whistle and Click gave the 2 brothers a ride to the surface as the 2 week old calf follows them.

Once at the surface, they climbed onto the platform were Aviva, Koki and Jimmy were relaxing.

"Hey, guys." Aviva greeted.

"Hey, look who we met." Chris said.

And then the 2 week old female pokes her head from the water.

"Aww, que lindo." Aviva went up to her. "Who is this?"

"The pod's latest member perhaps." Martin said.

And then the calf made a sound similar to a tweety bird.

"Huh, almost sounds like a tweety bird." Koki said.

"Tweety!" Martin beamed. "How bout Tweety? You like that?"

But the calf shook her head in response.

"No?" Martin frowned. "All well, I'm sure I'll think of something better."

And then the calf went up to Whistle and Click and nuzzled them.

"Aww, it's like Whistle and Click made a new friend." Aviva said.

"Yeah, dolphins make life long friendships." Chris said. "And it seems they've already got close with each other."

And then the calf came back to them, and then suddenly splash some water at them playfully.

"Hey!" Chris laughed.

The little calf then made a chittering sound that almost sounded like laughing.

"Surely a good name has to be thought of." Martin said.

And they spent the entire day playing with the calf. And even joins them in a fish ball.

And the next day, the Tortuga flew away elsewhere. And Whistle and Click and their new friend along with the rest of her pod, swim off into the open sea.

But little did they know...

Is that something tragic will occur, that could change the calf's life forever.

But yet make her, the most famous dolphin.


	2. Dolphin Dance

**WB**

WARNER BROS. PICTURES

**A T**ime**W**arner **C**ompany

**ALCON**

ENTERTAINMENT

* * *

**I**nspired by a **T**rue **S**tory

A clear sunny day shines over the Caribbean, and a buoy rest on the water surface.

Alcon Entertainment _presents_

And then a flock of 8 seagulls flew overhead of the water.

And then suddenly breaching out of the water came a Bottlenose Dolphin and falls back into the water. And is soon joinned by others of the rest of the pod as they porpoised as they traveled.

**Wild Dolphin Tale**

The dolphins continued porpoising as among the adults, came 3 youngsters which one is smaller than the 2. And which were Whistle and Click and the young female now 2 months old.

And they jumped in the air and dove under as they traveled with the pod. And dolphins have strong family bonds with other pod members. And they swam closely through a reef as some of the dolphins made clicking sounds.

And as they continued swimming, Whistle, Click and the young female stopped for a moment and look down through a small cave. And soon went after the rest of the pod. And they followed the pod as they swam pass an arch of coral. And the 3 dolphins couldn't help but do a loop-de-loop over the arch and scatters a school of small fish as they went after the pod.

Dolphins are among the most playful creatures on Earth, even adults still play.

The pod continues swimming over the reef as they swam pass a Green Sea Turtle.

As the 3 dolphins were started to catch up with the pod, the small female noticed something from the corner of her eye. And curiously swam down to the seabed to an old shipwreck. She soon reaches the bottom, and finds an old fishing tackle box. And she curiously nudges a piece of fishing hook.

Curiosity helps dolphins learn about the world they live in, and being some of the most intelligent animals can learn overtime with things that are either safe or dangerous to them.

As she continues looking at the hook, Whistle, Click and the calf's mother suddenly appeared. And she gently clicked to her, and the 3 escort her back to the pod. If the female were to get too distracted for too long, the pod could've continued on without realizing she's missing. And a dolphin her size is vulnerable to many predators, and Tiger Sharks patrol these waters, a deadly predator for dolphins.

The 4 dolphins begin to head back to the pod, and the female follows her mother as Whistle and Click were behind her. And as they swim, the female then blew some bubbles from her blowhole, and they form into a bubble ring and she makes it wider. And she swims through it and made another as the rest of the pod were ahead. In fact, the bubble ring was something Whistle and Click taught her recently. And dolphins teach calves many tricks, something they done for generations.

As they begin to catch up with the pod, a line suddenly caught the female's attention as she loops back around. And soon Whistle and Click went up to her and watched as the line is a towline pulling up a crab trap. And the trap holds several crabs inside it, and above them is a fishing boat.

But concern soon struck Whistle and Click, and have been learned that things like these can trap a dolphin if not careful. And Click have a clicking sound, and she and Whistle begin to move away to rejoin the pod.

* * *

Meanwhile on the surface, 2 fishermen hauled the trap out of the water. And one opens the trap and they lifted the trap over a bin holding several other crabs they've caught and dumps the new crabs with them.

As they finished, one of them noticed the pod of dolphins nearby as they were resting by the surface.

And soon, he shakes the cage more as the few crabs fell in the bin. And the other fishermen brought out another trap, and tosses out as it falls into the water.

Unaware of what's underneath.

* * *

Elsewhere, in a pool in Clearwater, Florida, a young man dives in the water as part of a swim team.

On the bleachers watching, was an 11 year old boy name Sawyer Nelson with brown hair and eyes was watching with his older cousin Kyle Connellan with brown hair and light blue eyes.

And they watched as 2 swimmers were racing in the water as were neck and neck with each other. And the other teammates cheered out.

"He's really good, huh?" Kyle turned to Sawyer.

"Not as good as you." Sawyer smiled.

And Kyle nudged his cousin.

_"This is Sandra Sinclair... poolside at the Long Center. Last year, when Clearwater High's swimming star Kyle Connellan graduated... leaving behind 5 state records..."_

Elsewhere in the poolroom, a new reporter named Sandra Sinclair is reporting of the swim.

"...it appeared the glory days of the Tornadoes might be behind them." She reported. "But rising star Donovan Peck... recently invited to the Junior National Championships... is now on the verge of smashing those records."

Over with the swimmers, they soon got to the other end of the pool. And quickly turned and pushed off the wall and started swimming back.

The swim coach of the team and the other teammates continued cheered as they got closer. And the coach held his stopwatch ready to stop the time of it.

And then, one of them manages to touch an underwater pad setting an alarm as the coach times it.

"Nice job, you guys." The coach cheered.

And the 2 teammates shook hands.

"Hey, hey, hey." The coach turns to the winning swimmer. "Good work. Good work."

And soon, Sawyer and Kyle went up to them and which is Kyle's friends which he was in the team before joining in on the army.

"There her is." Said one of the swim members.

And they went and greeted their old teammate.

"Hey guys." Kyle greeted them. "Hey, good race out there, huh?"

And they soon left and as the coach greeted him.

"Kyle, how you doing?" He asked.

"Good, good." Kyle replied. "You know, just dropping in to say my final goodbyes." And then he remembers Sawyer. "Coach, you remember my cousin Sawyer?"

"Oh, sure." The coach said turning to Sawyer. "So you gonna cone win some trophies too for me someday? Huh?"

Sawyer smiled shyly as he chuckled.

"So Monday, huh?" The coach asked turning back to Kyle.

"Yes, sir." Kyle nodded.

"You know where they're sending you?"

"No, sir."

"Well, I hope there's a pool there... because the Army's getting themselves one heck of a swimmer."

Kyle chuckled a bit from that.

"Thank you." Kyle said.

"You take good care care, son." The coach said and shook his hand.

And he soon leaves, and then the teammate with a towel drying himself which is Donovan Peck approaches them

"Well, well." He said and removes his head cover. "Soldier boy. What are you doing here?"

"I had to come see for myself how bad things had gotten." Kyle said.

Donovan chuckled. "Catch my time?"

"Yeah." Kyle nodded.

"You know your records are mine, right?" Donovan reminded. "I mean, by the time you get back, your name is gone."

"Oh, is that a challenge?" Kyle asked in a challenging way.

"Any time, any place." Donovan said.

And the 2 stared at each other.

* * *

Later, the 2 cousins got home as they were having a party with some friends.

And then Kyle rushed to the pool, and did a front flip as he lands in the water. And everyone else was enjoying themselves.

But Sawyer meanwhile, was sitting in a chair alone while on his sky blue Nintendo DS playing Mario Kart.

Elsewhere, Sawyer's mother Lorraine was setting some food on a table while Kyle's mother Alyce helps her and holds a basket.

"I've always known this day would come." Alyce said looking over at Kyle in the pool with some friends.

"His dad, his grandpa... I guest you are the smarter sister." Alyce said turning to her sister putting ketchcup on a burger. "You didn't marry the military." She then turns to her nephew. "So how's Sawyer doing?"

"Not so well." Lorraine sadly confirmed. "D's and F's in everything. And somehow being in summer school is all my fault."

Alyce couldn't help but laugh a little.

Meanwhile, as Kyle was playing a game of catch with a football. He noticed Sawyer at the chair, and then stood up and walked away. But then suddenly his friends tackled him and pulled him underwater.

* * *

Sawyer was in the garage working on a remote helicopter. And then Kyle who was able to get away for a while approaches him, and was holding something behind his back.

"Is that a new one?" Kyle asked.

Sawyer then turned to his cousin. "No, just fixing up and old one."

Kyle then went up to him. "Nice." And he glanced at a shelf with several other old helicopter parts. "So... Pretty excited about summer school, huh?"

Sawyer turns to him but didn't seem kin to the idea of it.

kyle then chuckled. "I'm just kidding. Well, seriously, though. I mean, at least it gets you out of here, right? Hey, make me a promise." Sawyer turns to him. "You're not gonna sit in here all summer. All right, now why don't you go out and make some friends."

"Why?" Sawyer then turns back to his helicopter.

"Hey." Kyle said and got on one knee. "Look at me, Sawyer." And Sawyer turns to him. "This isn't like your father, all right? I'm not disappearing. I'm just going over there for like 10 minutes, then I'll come right back... and you and I can win some gold medals together. How about that?"

"That's what I mean." Sawyer said. "I thought you were gonna try for the Olympics someday."

"Well, I'm planning on it." Kyle said. "It's just training cost money. So I do a little time for the Army and they pay for everything. Hey." He then brought out a wrapped present. "I got you something."

Sawyer took the wrapped gift, rips open the blue wrapping paper. And soon reveals a case of some kind, and opens it, and then reveals and brought out a red pocketknife. And Sawyer noticed a writing on it, and said '_Family is Forever'._

"Are you serious?" Sawyer smiled.

"Now you can take your workshop with you wherever you go." Kyle said. "Hey, come on, dude. Come back to the party with me. We gotta hang out before I leave. Right?"

"Maybe a little later." Sawyer said reaching for the knife case.

And he slides his knife in the case.

"Okay." Kyle nodded.


	3. Finding Winter

Early the next morning, Sawyer woke up early and then heard some chattering outside. He then sat up and moves back a window cover and saw across the street from his house at Kyle's place where Alyce was saying goodbye to him.

"Be safe." Alyce said. "Call."

"I will." Kyle promised. "I love you, Mom."

And the car begins to drive off.

"I love you too, Kyle." Alyce waved goodbye to him.

The car was soon gone, and Sawyer dropped back onto his bed.

* * *

Later towards mid-morning, Sawyer rides his bike on his way to summer school. And he pass by a dock. and later paddles down a path near the beach.

Some distance away from him, a fisherman was out on the beach for a little morning fishing. And he soon throws in his line out into the water, and sits down in his chair as his radio was playing as a distant boat moves across the water.

And the fisherman placed his fishing pole into a slot to hold it securely, and waits for a bite to happen.

Meanwhile not too far away, Sawyer on his bike continues down the trail.

Back over with the fisherman, he sets his cup down after taking a sip.

But not too far away up the beach, Chris and Martin were out on an early morning walk on the beach.

"Ahhh... a peaceful walk on the beach in Florida." Chris said happily.

"Yep, and a good place to find creatures wherever in Florida." Martin said. "So, what should we check next? Manatees? Eastern Diamondbacks? Eastern Coral Snakes? Oh how bout..."

"Stop!" Chris suddenly said.

Martin froze in place as his left foot in the air.

"Don't move." Chris said holding him in place.

"Trying not to." Martin said keeping still. "But why?"

"Because look." Chris pointed right in front of him.

Right in front of them was a little Bottlenose Dolphin calf beached with a crab trap rope wrapped around her tail.

"A cute little calf." Chris said.

"A Bottlenose Dolphin calf." Martin gasped. "She looks like about 2 months old. Oh that is way too young to be on her own."

"Hey, where'd you come from, girl?" Chris got to his knees and placed a hand on her.

And then the dolphin seemed to recognize them, and then made a familiar Tweety Bird sound.

"Hey, that sounds familiar." Chris said recognizing the whistle.

"We better call the others." Martin reaching his Creaturepod and calls them. "Guys, wake up!"

* * *

The Tortuga was in Sea Turtle Mode as it rests in a shallow bay, and Aviva, Koki and Jimmy were in their hammocks sleeping. And Aviva momentarily woke up from the ringing, but turns and went back to sleep.

* * *

"Hello, anybody?" Chris called to them.

"Must be asleep still." Martin said.

"Oh, how many times must we go over this with them?" Chris said. "Sleeping in usually means they'll miss something."

"Yeah, dozens of times." Martin said.

"Wow Fact button?" Chris smirked.

"Wow Fact button." Martin smirked.

"Wait, I got something else in mind." Chris smirked in a devious way.

* * *

Aviva, Koki and Jimmy were still sleeping in their hammocks, and then the big screen turns on showing the Jurassic Park T. Rex and lets out a thunderous roar which was so loud, that Aviva jolted wide awake and screamed. And then suddenly rolls in her hammock, and then drops into Koki's as they rolled, and then they dropped into Jimmy's hammock as they rolled and then hit the floor on top of each other.

"Oh, morning already?" Jimmy asked.

"Seriously, a T. Rex wake up call?" Koki said annoyed from the prank. "I rather be woken by the Wow Fact Alert."

"Or maybe Chris and Martin found something that they had to wake us." Aviva said getting to her feet.

And then she went over to screen, and it switched over to Chris and Martin.

"Hey guys." Aviva greeted them. "Everything okay?"

_"We found a dolphin calf stranded and caught in a crab trap." _Chris said.

And then the screen switched over to the weak stranded dolphin. And lifting her tail up and breathing through her blowhole were the only signs of her being alive still.

"Oh, poor thing." Aviva said sadly.

"That's so sad." Koki said feeling bad for her.

"I'm awake." Jimmy said.

_"Hurry on down here. Quick!"_ Martin said.

* * *

Back on the beach, the fisherman was still waiting for something to appear on his line. And then he looked over to his left, and noticed an odd shaped object with something on the back while the 2 brothers were near it.

"Holy smoke." He said and then got up.

He then went over and soon saw it was a dolphin with the crab trap line of rope around her and mostly around her tail. And her fluke looked badly infected from the circulation cut off. And then he tail lifts up and spouts from her blowhole showing to him she's still very much alive.

But at this point, she could be just hours from death from heat exhaustion.

And then the fisherman noticed Sawyer nearby on his bike.

"Hey!" He called out.

Sawyer continued paddling down the trail.

"Hey! Hey, kid!" The fisherman called out to him.

Sawyer came to a stop and turns to him.

"Have you got a telephone?" He asked. "A phone, have you got one?"

A few minutes later, Sawyer hands him a phone as Chris and Martin gently pour water onto the dolphin's back to keep her cool. And soon, Aviva, Jimmy and Koki arrived on a boat.

_"911, what's your emergency?"_

"Hello." The fisherman said on the phone as they approached the dolphin. "Uh... I don't know. I don't know who to call. I'm at Neeman's Cove off the A90 and it's in the water." He then stops and then quickly stops Sawyer. "Wait, don't get any closer than that. Looks like a dolphin."

_"Are you a doctor?"_

"No, no, no." The fisherman denied. "I didn't say..."

And then a whirring sound was heard as he turns and saw that his fishing line has caught something. And starts reeling out as whatever caught it was pulling it. Which could be anything, a stingray, a big grouper, a snapper fish, or even a small shark. And then fishing pole's rod pulls as whatever is on it was pulling hard.

"Oh, for crying out loud." He groaned.

"Uh, is that your fishing rod?" Aviva asked.

And then whatever was pulling on the line, flips the chair to it's side, which at this point the line could most likely be hooked on a big fish. And it starts being pulled to the water.

"Ah!" The fisherman rushed over to his chair.

And Sawyer slowly went up to the the Wild Kratts as they try to keep her wet and cool as they wait for a rescue team to appear.

And the fisherman quickly grabs his chair back before getting carried out to sea.

"Hey. Hey, kid. Think you can help us a bit?" Martin asked.

Sawyer then lowers to his knees, and looks at the young dolphin. And she has so much entangled rope, that part of the line is in her mouth. And then he gently placed a hand on her head. And then he went up to the crab trap which is near her tail with the wrapped line around it.

He then gently pulls on the line, which is badly coiled around her tail.

"Gently on it." Chris said.

And then Sawyer tossed his backpack aside, and then reached into his pocket and pulled out his pocketknife. And then brought a scissor, and then begins to sut the line off.

And then the dolphin made a thrilling sound.

"Shh. No, it's okay. It's fine." Sawyer gently assured. "I just have to get this off you."

"It's okay, sweetie." Aviva gently assured her and strokes the dolphin's head.

And then finally Sawyer manages to cut off the line of the trap. And then moves it aside.

"Hey!" The fisherman yelled.

Sawyer turns to him as he was holding on to the chair.

"What are you doing? Get out of there." The fisherman said. "Wait for me. I'll be right there."

Though the crab trap removed, the dolphin still wasn't out of danger just yet.

And then Sawyer moves over to the dolphin's head. And then gently removes the line out form the dolphin's mouth, and off her mouth. And then he whistled to her, and the dolphin made a thrilling whistle sound in response.

"I think she likes you." Chris said.

And then Sawyer whistled again, and the dolphin made the same whistling sound.

Sawyer gently strokes the dolphin in comfort as Chris and Martin and the others poured water over her back to keep her cool.

And soon it wasn't long when a rescue truck finally appeared.

And it pulled up to the beach as the side of it said Clearwater Marine Hospital, and then a man with a pair of shades and brown hair stepped out of the truck. And he and the other team member hurried over to the back of the truck. And opens the back door.

"Okay, guys." He called out.

And then surprisingly, a little girl about Sawyer's age with blonde hair and hazel colored eyes jumped out of the truck.

"It's right over there." He said.

And then the little girl rushed over to them.

"Hazel, be careful." The man called to her by name.

And then Hazel went up to them, and noticed the pocketknife in Sawyer's hand and the crab trap still near them.

"You cut it free?" Hazel asked.

And then Sawyer quickly puts his knife back in his pocket.

And then a team member named Phoebe went up to them.

"Take it easy, Hazel." Phoebe said.

And then the rest of the rescue team appeared and Sawyer and the Wild Kratts moved aside so they begin to work on helping the dolphin.

"Sweetie, let me just get you to move right over here." A woman team member moves Sawyer aside.

And Hazel begins to dig around the dolphin to dig a trench to help cool the dolphin. And Phoebe placed a wet towel over her back to keep her from getting sunburn.

"Careful, now." The lead member named Clay Haskett said and also Hazel's dad. "Keep it sternal. Be careful on the fin, Hazel."

"I know." Hazel replied.

"Let's get something to cut these ropes." Clay said.

"She's a female." A member said spraying water on her. "Oh, she's really shaking."

"It's okay. Shh, shh." Phoebe gently assured the dolphin.

"Hey, how long has she been here?" Clay asked Sawyer.

"I don't know." Sawyer said unsure.

And then the dolphin made the same thrilling whistle sound.

"Oh, listen, Dad. She sounds like Tweety Bird." Hazel said referring to the famous Looney Tune cartoon bird.

"Yeah, she does sound like Tweety Bird, doesn't she?" Clay said and then looked over to a few other members. "Bring the stretcher."

"All right, Clay. On our way." A member replied.

A few minutes later, they managed to strap the dolphin onto a stretcher.

"Okay, you guys can hop off now." Clay said. "And on 3 we'll lift, all right? 1, 2, 3."

And the team members lift the stretcher up with the dolphin. And they begin to bring her over to the truck.

"Her eyes are clenched." Phoebe stated.

And they head to the truck as the others gathered their things as Hazel carries a bag and clipboard, and another member carries the crab trap.

And then Hazel turns to Sawyer. "Nice job with the knife."

And then she follows the team back the truck as Sawyer watched them.

"My side, drop your poles just a little bit." Rebecca said.

And they slowly walk up the platform into the truck.

"All right, my side, lift." Phoebe said.

And Sawyer watched them as they load the dolphin in the truck.

* * *

Soon, Sawyer hurries on over to Mildred Helme Elementary and parks his bike.

* * *

"Preposition" is a word that indicates location." Mr. Doyle said. "Now, can anyone tell me: What constitutes a prepositional phrase?"

Sawyer soon enters the room as Doyle turns to the board and he quietly sneaks to his desk.

"All right? Would be a preposition." Doyle explained.

Sawyer rushed to an empty desk, but the student next to it placed his bag on it. And then Sawyer rushed to another, but the same thing happened with another student.

"And the object of the preposition would be a noun, a pronoun, a gerund..."

And then he turns and saw Sawyer getting to an empty desk.

"Ah. Thank you for joining us, Mr. Nelson." Doyle said. "By the way, you left some of your schoolwork the other day." he opens a folded paper sheet. "Come here."

He then opens the paper sheet as Sawyer went up to him, and shows some kind of drawing of a robot.

"Now have a seat." Doyle said handing it to him. "I think I just told you propositional phrase was..."

And Sawyer annoyingly turned to kid who blocked the first desk as he smirked.

"Remember? "I got the cookies from my granny"." Doyle said.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**And this, is where Winter's story begins.**


	4. Aquarium

Towards late afternoon, school has ending for the day. And Sawyer quickly rushes out as he got to his bike and quickly paddles out.

But instead of heading home, he paddled across a bridge and soon followed a sign leading to the Clearwater Marine Hospital.

And he soon arrives as the placed looked it was close for the day.

And Sawyer approaches the front entrance, and saw that the door were locked and he looked inside. And then he moves around the building to try and see if he can find a way in. And soon Sawyer noticed a rescue truck that they have.

And shortly later, he hides his bike and approaches the back door which it clearly says only for employees. Sawyer approaches the doors, and just as he reaches out and is about to grab the handle, a sudden loud squawk made him jump back.

Sawyer looks up and saw a Great White Pelican and a Brown Pelican above him. And then the white pelican flies off, and then Sawyer turns back to the door. And he reaches and grabs the handle, and then pulls the door revealing it was unlocked.

And then Sawyer enters and walks inside.

* * *

Sawyer silently walks down a hall with a small aquarium and a poster of marine animals showing mostly whales. And he walks down the hall and enters a large section of the aquarium with a few models of Bottlenose Dolphins on the side of wall.

A skeleton of a West Indian Manatee which are common in Florida, a few small aquariums, and even hanging on the roof, was a model skeleton of a Sperm Whale.

The biggest toothed predator on Earth.

Sawyer looks up at the model skeleton and it even as a life like tail fluke.

Sperm Whales are the largest of the toothed whales. But males grow bigger than females, the biggest bulls can be over 60 feet long and even weigh over 60 tons. Sperm Whales are most famously known for making the deepest free dives of any Mammal. Some dives were known reaching over 3,000 feet, and they can stay under for 2 hours. And in which where they have their unseen legendary battles with Giant Squid.

Sawyer looks around and sees a large tank with windows showing dozens of fish and even a stingray. And near it was a small touch pool.

Clearwater Marine Aquarium was found in 1972, when a group of private volunteers decided it was time to establish a permanent marine biology learning center in the Clearwater area. And in 1978, the city of Clearwater agreed to donate the aquarium's current facility, an abandoned water treatment plant.

And soon it also became a marine hospital to tend injured sea life like sea turtles and dolphins.

And one time in 2001, a stranding of a 2 month old Sperm Whale calf at 10 feet long and half a ton was found on St. George's Island. And they soon named him George, and he suffered extreme emaciated and had multiple shark bites and even lost part of his left tail fluke. But sadly George passed away 43 days later as they tended him. But George made history of the longest lived Sperm Whale calf in a rehabilitation setting.

Sawyer looks around the aquarium, and then suddenly a squawk made him jump as he turned and saw the same 2 pelicans from outside have have somehow gotten inside. And the 2 pelicans landed on the floor near him.

"What?" Sawyer completely dumbfounded. "How did you get in here?"

The white pelican lightly squawked.

"Shh!" Sawyer shushed him. "Shoo."

But the 2 pelicans didn't even budged.

"Move. Scam." Sawyer tried to get them to move.

And then distant humming was heard as Sawyer looked around. And then Sawyer quickly turns to leave, but ran into Hazel carrying a cooler and it fell to the floor as the lid came off as ice cubes and small fish spreads across the floor.

And then the 2 pelicans quickly rushed to the fish on the floor.

"Rufus, no." Hazel said trying to stop him. "No, help. Get the fish!"

They quickly scooted as much fish as they could and tried to shoo the 2 pelicans away as they started scooping them into their beaks.

"Get the lid!" Hazel said.

And then Sawyer quickly grabs the lid and covers the cooler.

And the 2 pelicans gulped down the fish they snatched.

"Bad, Rufus. Bad." Hazel glared at the white pelican. "And Gular, you should know better." And then Hazel turns to Sawyer. "I named him Rufus because he lives on the roof."

And then Rufus and Gular leaves the room.

"One day he just shows up and now he thinks he owns the place." Hazel said and lifts the cooler up.

"I should just..." Sawyer begins to leave.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Hazel asked. "Don't you wanna see the dolphin? Isn't that why you came?"

Sawyer remained silent as Hazel recognized him.

"You're the boy from the beach, right?" Hazel asked.

"Uh..." Sawyer then nodded.

"Okay. But don't tell my dad." Hazel said. "He doesn't like civilians near the sick ones. How'd you get in here anyway?"

"Uh... The back door was unlocked." Sawyer explained.

"Oh, shoot!" Hazel exclaimed and shoves the cooler in Sawyer's arms and rushed off.

Sawyer held the cooler as he looks around, and then a resident Bottlenose Dolphin swam by passing some windows of a tank.

And soon Hazel came back.

"It's my job to keep it locked but I always forget." Hazel said and taking the cooler back. "Come on."

And then Sawyer begins to follow her.

"Is all this for the dolphin?" Sawyer asked about the cooler.

"Winter?" Hazel turned to him. "No, she can't eat this yet. She can barely move. I named her that. We had a Summer and Autumn. They got put back in the ocean. So, I figure season names are good luck. Anyway, these were for the other dolphins, but since they were on the floor... now they're for the turtles." And then they walked up a staircase. "We're picky about what the dolphins eat. We get them from the same place as restaurants. My dad says they eat better than we do. That is if you like sushi, which I hate." And she turns to Sawyer. "You don't talk much, do you?"

And soon they entered the 2nd level where the dolphins are kept.

"And these are the upstairs pools, where our dolphins are." Hazel said.

And then Hazel placed the cooler on a bench and went up to the railing of a pool where they saw 2 resident Bottlenose Dolphins.

"And that's Krista and Panama." Hazel introduced.

And then Krista and Panama came out of the water and made clicking sounds.

"Wave." Hazel turned to Sawyer.

"What?" Sawyer frowned.

"Wave." Hazel repeated.

Unsurely, Sawyer waves out to the 2 dolphins. And then Krista and Panama started splashing their flippers and made clicking sounds as if they were saying hi.

"Pretty smart, huh?" Hazel said. "Do you know that dolphins need to be in a pool with other dolphins?" She then grabs the cooler. "It's a law, because they're so social. Like us. Or me, anyway."

Dolphins like most Mammals, are highly social animals. And they have strong bonds between their pod members, and Sperm Whales have similar bonds with pod members as well. And elephants on land also have incredibly strong bonds.

And soon Hazel leads Sawyer to the sick bay, and in a large pool was Phoebe tending the dolphin calf now named Winter. And Chris and Aviva were also around the pool.

"Come on." Hazel whispered.

And they hid behind a desk with a small 2 row shelf and they climbed up to peak as Sawyer went up a ladder.

"She hasn't move since she got here." Hazel said. "She hasn't even opened her eyes."

As Hazel leaned forward a bit, the shelf tilted and then some things fell off as Hazel straighten it. And they ducked as Phoebe, Chris and Aviva looked over to them.

"Hazel, is that you?" Aviva said.

"Hazel." Phoebe lightly scolded.

"Hi, Phoebe." Hazel sheepishly waved.

"Who's that?" Phoebe asked seeing Sawyer. "You know your dad doesn't like people back here, honey."

And reluctantly, Hazel and Sawyer came out of their hiding place.

"I know, but he's the one who got the ropes off her." Hazel said. "He just wanted to see how she's doing."

"She's not good." Phoebe said holding Winter above the water for her to breathe. "There's a lot of dead tissue. Circulation to her tail was cut off for quite a long time."

Sawyer saw that most of Winter's fluke is mostly white from the blood flow cut off for so long.

"Okay." Sawyer nodded. "Thanks."

And then Winter opened her eyes and made the Tweety Bird sound.

"Tweety Bird." Hazel turned to him.

And then Hazel noticed her dad appearing.

"Quick, you gotta go." Hazel said. "Don't tell Dad."

And they quickly rushed off as Clay turns and approaches the sick bay.

* * *

And they quickly got back to the back doors, and Sawyer went to get his bike.

"Oh, hey. I'm Hazel, by the way." Hazel introduced. "Like the eye color?"

Sawyer remained silent for a moment.

"Oh. Sawyer." Sawyer introduced.

And then Hazel waved goodbye as Sawyer paddles off in his bike.

And Hazel closed the door and heads inside, but then she came back and locks the door.

* * *

Sawyer got inside his house and drops his bag on the floor. And then opens the fridge door and reaches and grabs a slice of pizza.

And then he got into the garage and got to his computer and researches on dolphins. And looks up on the dolphins of the world.

There 42 species of dolphins on Earth, and they come in different forms. They range in size from the Maui's Dolphin at 5 feet long and 110 pounds, to the Orca or Killer Whale that can reach to 30 feet and weigh over 6 tons. And out of all of them, the Killer Whale is the largest member of the dolphin family.

Some species like the Common Dolphin can live in pods made of 1,000 members. And some species of dolphins have they same or similar coloration as with Killer Whales, like the Hector's Dolphin, Dusky Dolphin and few others.

Most dolphins live in warm waters of the world's oceans. But the Hourglass Dolphin, Killer Whale, and the Southern Right Whale Dolphin are the only dolphins that can be found in the ice cold waters of the Southern Ocean of Antarctica.

There are even 6 species of river dolphins.

4 species are found in the rivers of South America, like the Amazon River Dolphin, Araguaian River Dolphin, Bolivian River Dolphin and the Tucuxi. While there are 2 species in Asia. Like the South Asia River Dolphin and the Baiji.

And next to humans, dolphins are the smartest animals on Earth. And they have proven to be highly intelligent, even problem solving intelligence.

And then Sawyer looks at a section on dolphin vocalization.

Dolphins are the most vocal of animals, and each dolphin has a signature whistle that why other dolphins can tell each other about. And their inner ear is located just behind the lower jaw.

And Sawyer listens to some of the dolphin calls.

* * *

A few hours later, Lorraine got home from work as a nurse and with a bag of groceries.

And she turns on a light and sighs.

"I'm home, Sawyer." Lorraine called.

She then walks over to the kitchen counter, and then stumbled.

"Ah! Sawyer." Lorraine looked down to the floor and saw Sawyer's bag left on the floor.

And then she sets her things on the table.

And she heads to the garage.

"How many times do I have to ask you, ple..." Lorraine entered the garage.

And then she saw her son sleeping on the desk, and she went up to him and gently wakes him up.

"Come on, son." Lorraine gently said. "Let's go to bed."

"What?" Sawyer said waking up.

"Come on." Lorraine gently helps him up.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Gular is the Brown Pelican the Wild Kratts met in Season 3 Capture the Fishmobile.**

**Thought it might interest things.**


	5. Winter Swims

"Homework, tomorrow." Mr. Doyle said. "Take the sentences, diagram them."

The next day, Sawyer was in class and looks at the clock at it said 3.

"Separate out what?" Doyle continued. "The propositional phrases."

And then the bell rings as Sawyer quickly got up.

* * *

Sawyer hurries down the bridge on his bike to Clearwater Aquarium.

* * *

He soon arrives to the hospital, and got to the backdoor.

He nervously reaches for the handle, thinking of the 50/50 chance it's locked. And he grabs the handle, and pulls the door open. And enters inside.

* * *

Inside, staff members were either cleaning up or tending the touch pool creatures after a busy day.

And Sawyer quietly sneaks behind a staff member by the touch pool and quietly rushed off as a resident dolphin watched him. Sawyer then quietly heads up the stairs to the 2nd level.

And soon, Sawyer got to the entrance of the medical area as Phoebe and Kat held Winter as Clay tends her fluke. And Chris and Martin were with them.

"Looks like it's just getting worse." Phoebe said.

"I know." Chris said.

"I got it." Kat said.

"Well, the circulation was cut off for so long." Clay said.

Sawyer quietly went over to the table where he and Hazel were yesterday.

"That line could've been wrapped around her tail for hours." Martin said.

'What do you think is the problem?" Phoebe inquired.

"We've done everything we can for her." Clay said.

Sawyer looks over the shelf on the table, and slightly nudged it as he slightly leans on it. But got off it.

"It's just a massive infection." Clay said pouring antibiotics over Winter's fluke tending it.

"Should we increase the topical antibiotics?" Phoebe wondered.

"They're not really working." Clay said. "There's just too much dead tissue."

"Her tail also seems to be peeling off skin." Chris added.

"Poor thing." Phoebe said smypathetically. "It just looks like she's giving up."

"We can't make her wanna live." Clay said. "She's gonna have to do that part on her own."

Then Sawyer heard squawking behind as he looked down and saw Rufus gnawing his beak as his left foot.

"Hey. Hey." Sawyer said quietly. "Go. Shoo. Stop it."

But Rufus continues peaking his foot.

"Stop. Let go." Sawyer said.

Then Suddenly Sawyer lost his grip on the ladder and slid down.

"Go. Go. Shh." Sawyer said.

Behind him, the group of 5 heard the commotion.

"Stop it." Sawyer said. "Go. Get out of here."

He shoos Rufus away as he squawks and walks off, and Sawyer glanced back momentarily as Rufus walks off behind a walkway.

"Hey." Clay said.

Sawyer then realized he was caught as he turns. And piers out seeing Clay.

"Come here." Clay said.

And Sawyer came out from behind the shelves.

"Come over here." Clay said.

And Sawyer went up to him.

"Now who are you?" Clay lightly demanded. "How did you get in here?"

Then Aviva and Hazel appeared as they were talking, and then Hazel saw Sawyer and gasped placing the coolers down.

"Dad, Dad." Hazel rushed to them. "He's the boy from the beach, remember?"

"Hazel, you know the rules." Clay reminded. "Okay? No one is allowed in this part of the hospital. Now if you wanna come back during visiting hours..."

"Clay?" Phoebe suddenly spoke.

They turned to her and Kat holding Winter.

"She's awake." Phoebe said.

Then Winter made the same Tweety Bird trilling sound.

"It's that Tweety Bird sound." Hazel said. "She makes that for him."

Winter continues trilling as Clay looked back to her as Winter was wide awake.

He then turns back to Sawyer.

"Come on over here for a minute, will you?" Clay said.

Sawyer stood in place unsure.

"Come on, it's okay." Clay assured. "I want you to help me out with something."

And they went over to the pool.

"Guys, bring her over to the edge of the pool, will you?" Clay said.

They got to the edge of the pool as Phoebe and Kat gently escorted Winter over to them.

And Winter continues trilling out.

"That's more than she's moved all day." Phoebe said.

Sawyer looked at Winter as she breathes through her blowhole.

"Go ahead and put your hand on her." Clay said. "It's okay."

Sawyer then gently placed his left hand over Winter's head, and she clicked as the 2 stared at each other.

"Dad, come here." Hazel said.

And Hazel brought her father away from the pool.

"She really likes him." Hazel said. "Is it okay if he comes back?"

Clay looks back to Sawyer.

"I don't know." Clay said unsure.

Then Winter made a squeaking sound causing the others to laugh.

"Winter, you crackup." Aviva laughed.

* * *

The next day, Lorraine was dressed for work and heads over to Sawyer's room.

"Come on, son." Lorraine said knocking on his door. "Get dressed, you're gonna be late."

She heads down the hall tying her hair and then stopped and was surprised to see Sawyer already dressed and at the table finished a bowl of Honey Bunches of Oats.

"Hey, Mom." Sawyer smiled and grabs his pack. "I thought I'd go early today, get a jump on my studies. Early bird gets the worm."

Sawyer went up to his mother, and kissed her cheek and heads off.

"Have a nice day." Sawyer said.

Sawyer closed the door leaving Lorraine baffled.

* * *

Sawyer rides his bike on the street to school, and waves hi to 3 students as the 3 watched confusingly as Sawyer continues to paddle off.

* * *

Sawyer paddles down the bridge to Clearwater Aquarium.

He soon arrives at the entrance placing his bike by the entrance, and got inside.

Sawyer walks through the empty hall as everything was quiet.

"Hazel?" Sawyer called out.

He looked around as everything was completely quiet.

"Dr. Clay?" Sawyer called out.

* * *

Sawyer soon got to the 2nd level and looks around and then heard sobbing.

And then he saw Hazel crying at a corner.

"Hazel?" Sawyer said concernedly.

He then quickly rushed over to her.

"Hazel? What's wrong?" Sawyer asked.

Hazel tearfully turns to him.

* * *

Phoebe, Kat and another member supported Winter at the surface, but as they turned it revealed something deeply shocking.

The infection on Winter's tail was proven too great, and now her fluke was removed as a bandage now covers the would.

"It's okay." Phoebe said gently.

"Her tail was too infected." Hazel said tearfully. "My dad said it had to come off."

"But that's how that swim." Sawyer said. "How is she gonna live if she can't swim?"

"I don't know." Hazel sobbed.

Clay then joins them.

"I didn't have a choice, guys." Clay said sorrowfully. "Least now she has a chance."

Hazel then hugs her dad as everyone remained sadly silent.

* * *

Later, Sawyer and Hazel walked outside the aquarium at a pier, and as Rufus waddles behind them as Gular was nearby.

"Want a lemonade icicle before you go home?" Hazel asked. "Make them myself?"

"No, thanks." Sawyer said. "Probably should get going."

"I don't know." Said an elderly voice.

They turned to an elderly man named Reed Haskett who is Clay's father, and Hazel's grandfather.

"Nothing goes down with crappy news like one of my granddaughter's lemonade icicles." Reed said. "Come on. I'm buying."

A few minutes later, they sitting in lounge chair with lemonade icicles.

"Have you guys always lived near the water?" Sawyer asked.

"My grandpa says we have saltwater in our veins." Hazel said. "Which I actually believed till I was like 6. That's his boat over there." She gestured to the white boat Reed is working on. "When my dad was a boy, they sailed all over the world in that. What does your dad do?"

"I don't know." Sawyer sighed.

Hazel turns to him.

"He left like 5 years ago." Sawyer said. "We don't know where he is. He never calls, never writes."

"Oh." Hazel said.

"So, what does you mom do?" Sawyer asked.

"She died when I was 7." Hazel said. "Never calls, never writes." Then she got up. "Come on."

Sawyer got up and follows her up a ladder and onto the roof.

"I spend whole days up here." Hazel said. "Doing schoolwork, whatever." She climbs up a rope ladder to a tower. "I'm homeschooled. That's why I'm such a chatterbox."

They climbed to the top and it overlooks part of the bay with the aquarium as well.

"Do you like school?" Hazel asked.

"Well, I fail almost everything." Sawyer said.

"You probably just haven't found a subject that interests you yet." Hazel said.

"Is Winter gonna die?" Sawyer asked.

"I hope not." Hazel said.

* * *

The next day, Sawyer returns back to the medical area as Hazel was in the water with Winter.

"Hey, Virginia." Sawyer greeted.

"Morning, Sawyer." Virginia said.

Winter then made the trilling Tweety Bird sound.

"There he is." Reed said working on a pole.

"Morning." Sawyer said.

"Hey, Sawyer." Martin said.

"Hi, Hazel." Sawyer greeted.

"Hey." Hazel greeted.

"How is she?" Sawyer asked.

"We're trying to get her to eat." Hazel said as she and Phoebe held her.

And Kat held a tube and funnel with a liquid that is meant to help feed animals. But Winter was reluctant to feed as she was refusing it.

"Pedialyte. Baby formula." Hazel said.

"But at the moment she's refusing it." Chris said.

"She doesn't want it." Clay said. "Let's give it a rest."

Sawyer placed a hand on Winter's head as she made the trilling sound.

Clay then turned to his dad as Reed winked.

"Can you swim?" Clay asked.

Sawyer then turns to him. "Me?"

"Phoebe's been up all night with her." Clay said. "She needs some sleep. Can you swim?"

* * *

A few minutes later, Sawyer came back and climbs up the pool ladder in a different shirt and swim trunks that seem a little big on him.

"Come on in." Clay said. "It's okay. Come on. I got you."

Clay needs helps Sawyer into the water.

"There you go." Clay said. "All right, just come over here by Phoebe. See how she's holding her?"

Sawyer nodded and he over to Winter and got next to her.

"Okay, put your right hand under there." Clay instructed as Sawyer held Winter under her head. "Great."

"There we go." Chris said.

"She's kinda heavy now, so..." Clay advised.

"Like this?" Sawyer asked as he held Winter.

"Okay, yeah." Clay said. "Okay, just keep her blowhole above water. Watch her eye. You got her?"

"Yeah." Sawyer replied.

"Just walk her around." Clay said.

And Sawyer gently walks Winter moving her as Hazel helps out.

"There you go." Aviva said. "You're doing great."

"I'll see you guys in a little while, okay?" Clay said heading to the ladder.

"Where you going?" Hazel asked.

"I got a board meeting." Clay said climbing out.

"Should I just shoot you now?" Reed questioned.

"Just keep an eye on the kids, will you?" Clay said.

"Why? They're fine." Reed said. "You're the one needs looking out for."

* * *

Shortly later, Clay was at the board meeting with several other members including an elderly woman named Gloria Forrest, who is the owner of Clearwater Marine Aquarium.

But recently, Clearwater is sadly in financial peril and on the brink of being shutdown.

"It's not just us, it's all non-profits." Gloria said. "Anyone who relies on governments grants."

"Gloria, they don't have animals whose lives depend on them." Clay said.

"But we're swimming in debt here." Gloria remarked. "And in the last 6 months we lost our 2 biggest grants."

"There is some good news." A member said. "We still have a strong offer on the table." He held up a poster of a mid-aged man named Philip Hordern who runs a business of hotels.

"May I please go back to work?" Clay asked.

"He's not a bad guy." The member said. "Above and beyond the price he's willing to offset the costs of relocating all the animals."

"That's what Florida needs, another hotel." Clay said.

"We can wipe out our debts and get the animals placed." The member said. "Then, maybe someday, regroup. We certainly can't go on the way we are."

"That's true." Gloria said.

"There's still time." An employee said. "Maybe a corporate sponsor will step up."

"Or maybe Rufus will win the lottery." Gloria sarcastically said.

They turned to Rufus who was on the ledge by the model Bottlenose Dolphins as he squawked.

* * *

Sometime later, Clay was back in the pool with Sawyer, Hazel and Winter as he holds a bottle with a white liquid with ingredients similar to dolphin milk.

"Bring her a little closer, guys, will you?" Clay said placing the bottle's sucker on.

He then turns to them and gently holds up Winter's head.

"Come on, Winter." Clay said gently.

Winter clicked as he nears the bottle at her mouth, but like with the pedialyte, Winter was reluctant as the bottle's sucker was placed in her mouth. And then she lightly squirts water from her mouth.

"She's refusing." Clay said. "Let's try the tube."

"Why don't you let Sawyer try?" Reed suggested.

Clay then turns to Sawyer. "You wanna try?"

"What do I do?" Sawyer asked.

"Put it in front of her eye." Clay instructed. "There you go."

"Talk to her." Reed said.

"Just gently encourage her." Chris said.

"Okay." Sawyer said. "Come on, Winter."

Winter then made a clicking sound.

"I know you feel lousy... but you gotta eat." Sawyer said. "I mean, if you don't eat, you'll never get better."

He tries to near the bottle near her, but Winter shook her head still refusing.

"It's good too." Sawyer said. "Hazel made it herself. All natural ingredients. See?" He then held the bottle with sucker behind his mouth pretending to drink it. "Delicious."

"There you go." Chris said. "You're doing good.

Soon Kat and Phoebe appeared as they watched. And then Koki and Jimmy appeared.

My dad's jealous." Hazel said. "Usually he's the favorite."

"I'm not jealous." Clay protested.

"Jealous." Jimmy whispered.

Koki then laughed a bit.

"Now, come on." Sawyer gently said.

Everyone remained silent as they watch, and Sawyer near the bottle at Winter's mouth. And then she opens her mouth and then curls her tongue around the sucker and starts drinking.

Like humans, dolphins, whales and other Cetaceans have muscle control in their tongues. It helps out as calves when suckling their mother's milk so it doesn't get wasted and lost in the water.

The milk in some whales is incredibly rich with fat, Blue Whale milk is rich in fat, protein and calcium. And in a single day, a Blue calf can drink 100 gallons.

"She's drinking." Hazel smiled. "She's drinking, Dad, she's drinking."

"Thattagirl." Sawyer said.

And soon Winter quickly finishes the whole bottle, and tossed it over behind Hazel.

"Wow, you were really hungry, weren't you?" Aviva said.

"She wants more." Hazel smiled.

"All right, now I'm jealous." Clay admitted.

* * *

Sometime later, Sawyer returns home.

"Hey, Mom." Sawyer greeted.

Not only Lorraine was there, but Alyce and Max who were Kyle's parents and Sawyer aunt and uncle were there as well.

"Uncle Max. Aunt Alyce." Sawyer greeted.

But the 3 adults had looks as if they know something.

"How was school?" Lorraine questioned.

Sawyer froze a bit realizing they were on to him. "Fine." He lied.

"Interesting." Lorraine said walking up to him. "Because Mr. Doyle called and said you have not been there all week. Sawyer, where on...?" She then thought she smelled something. "What is that stench?"

Lorriane then smelled Sawyer's hair from the saltwater in the pool.

"Ugh. Have you been fishing?" Lorraine asked disgusted by the scent.

Sawyer remained silent.

* * *

Several minutes later, Sawyer then came out of the bathroom after having a bath now having a towel over him.

And Lorraine came back and smelled his hair.

"Mm. Get back in there." Lorraine said.

"Fine." Sawyer said. "But I'm not going back to school tomorrow."

"We're not discussing this." Lorraine said already having enough. "Get in there and wash up some more."

"But Winter needs me." Sawyer said. "And if I stop now..."

"I am not asking you." Lorraine interrupted irritated. "You are going to school tomorrow and that is it. Period."

Sawyer remained silent for a moment, before he ran of into his room and slams his door.

And then Lorraine turns to her sister and brother in law.

"What?" Lorraine sighed seeing the looks on them.

"I didn't say anything." Max said.

"No." Lorraine persuaded. "Come on, Max, what?"

"It's just... hard to remember the last time Sawyer was excited about something." Max said.

Lorraine remained silent as she noticed that as well.

* * *

The next day, Lorraine and Sawyer drove over to the aquarium.

"This is not how we do things, Sawyer." Lorraine said. "We do not disappear for a week at a time going to some strange with a bunch of strangers." She then noticed his seatbelt not on right. "Put you seatbelt on right. How many times do I have to tell you?"

Sawyer fixes the strap on.

"You're making me a terrible nag." Lorraine said.

"Ir rubs." Sawyer complained.

"I don't care that it rubs. It's better than face-planting in an airbag." Lorraine said.

"Oh, my gosh, Mom." Sawyer said. "Nice image."

"Well, whatever, okay?" Lorraine said. "Anything could've happened. You could've drowned or... gotten stabbed by a Swordfish, for heaven's sake."

But due to their aggression, Swordfish cannot be kept in captivity. Even if people tried, a Swordfish is more likely to possibly damage it's sword like bill. Or a Swordfish hitting the glass cracking it.

Before long, they soon pull up to Clearwater Marine Aquarium as they parked. And a small school bus was nearby of a summer-camp field trip.

"That's it?" Lorraine asked.

"Yeah." Sawyer replied. "You know, it used to be a sewage treatment plant before they converted it. Cool, huh?"

He then unstraps himself and climbs out of the car.

"Come on, Mom." Sawyer said.

And then Sawyer rushed off as Lorraine got out of the car.

"Sawyer, wait!" Lorraine called out.

But Sawyer was already gone as she looked at the aquarium though hard to imagine it was once a sewage treatment plant. She then grabs her bag and locks the car and heads off.

"Whoa!" Lorraine jumped suddenly.

In front of her was Rufus and Gular as they strangely appeared from nowhere. And Rufus then squawked while flapping his wings as Lorraine backed away from him.

Lorraine held her arms out as she tries to move around them, though Gular is the more calmer one of the 2. Rufus then turns to her as she jumps back, and then Rufus started pecking at her.

"Go. Shoo, shoo, shoo." Lorraine said.

Rufus then seem more interested at getting Lorraine's purse thinking there's fish in it.

"Oh! What are you going?" Lorraine said. "Leave me alone. Shoo."

She then moves around the 2 pelicans and hurries to the aquarium's entrance as Rufus waddled after her.

"Help! Help!" Lorraine yelped.

And then Rufus flew after her as she to the entrance as if she was being chased by a dinosaur or Velociraptor as she screamed.

Lorraine quickly got to the entrance and closed the door to stop Rufus from getting in as he squawked.

"Oh." Lorraine said in relief.

She then turns and saw Sawyer appearing from the crowd from the field trip.

"Hi, Mom." Sawyer smiled approaching her. "Where did you go?"

Lorraine remained silent.

Then Sawyer started showing his mother around.

"So these are our Nurse Sharks." Sawyer said gesturing to a tank as 3 Nurse Sharks swam into view. "There are our groupers, and moonfish, and sheepshead.

"Hey, Sawyer." Virginia greeted walking by.

"Oh, hey, Virginia." Sawyer greeted.

And then he pulls Lorraine over to some River Otters.

"And these are our River Otters." Sawyer said. "All of them are either sick or injured." They both looked through a window seeing the otters. "But as soon as they get better, we'll return them to the wild. They're cute, huh?"

Lorraine nodded.

"But if you put your finger in there, they can bite it right off." Sawyer warned.

"I'll bear that in mind." Lorraine said.

And they went over to the touch pool.

"Hey, Sawyer." Rebecca greeted walking off.

"Hey, Rebecca." Sawyer greeted. "She looks after the fish. And this is the tide pool. There's a starfish, and a conch and a sea urchin." He gestured to a Brittle Star, conch and urchin. "And this is Fred, our sea slug." He reaches in and lifts out a sea slug. "You can touch him if you want."

"That's okay. I'm good." Lorraine said cringing a bit.

"You sure?" Sawyer asked.

"Mm-hm." Lorraine nodded.

"Okay." Sawyer said and gently lowers his hand in the water and gently placed Fred down.

"Oh." He then escorts her over to a viewing window where the resident dolphins are kept. "And this is the dolphin pool."

"Hmm." Lorraine looked around. "I'm not seeing anything."

"Just wait a sec." Sawyer said.

They waited for a few moments, before finally one of the resident Bottlenose Dolphins swam up to them.

"That's Panama." Sawyer said. "She's pretty old and deaf and can't catch fish... because they echolocate, you know. So she lives here. And that's Krista." He gestured to a 2nd dolphin who just appeared which is Krista. "She was just run over by a boat. So when she heals, we can send her home."

Lorraine turns to her son amazed of how much he knows.

"Neat, huh?" Sawyer said.

"Yes." Lorraine smiled.

Krista gently went over near the window as Sawyer placed his right hand on the glass as Lorraine remained likely proudly silent.

Then Sawyer brought her up to the 2nd level and over to the medical area. And over to the pool as Kat and Phoebe were tending Winter. And while Clay clays the stump on Winter's tail.

"And that's Winter." Sawyer said.

Winter then made the Tweety Bird trilling sound of seeing Sawyer.

And then Reed went over to them.

"Welcome. I'm Reed." Reed introduced.

"Hi, I'm Lorraine." Lorraine said and shook his hand.

"We've heard so much about you." Reed said.

"I wish I could say the same about you." Lorraine said.

"That's my son, Clay... and Phoebe, and Kat, there." Reed gestured to them as Hazel appeared. "Dolphin specialists."

"Hi." Hazel greeted.

"And that's Hazel, my granddaughter." Reed said.

"How old is she?" Lorraine asked.

"She's kid a kid." Sawyer said. "Dolphins stay with their moms for years, though."

"Sawyer's her mom now." Reed joked.

"Well, actually, we're all her mom." Sawyer corrected.

Then they moved aside from the pool.

"Sawyer, I don't know what to say." Lorraine said.

"Please, Mom. I'll do extra classes, write an essay." Sawyer promised. "I'll do anything they want." He begged.

"I believe you." Lorraine said. " I get-I get this. I mean, it's... It's amazing."

Sawyer still had a begging look.

"I'll talk to Mr. Doyle." Lorraine said.

"Yes!" Sawyer cheered. "That's a yes. Yes. Thank you." He then hugs her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Lorraine smiled.

"Hazel, she said yes." Sawyer went over to Hazel.

"Yes." Hazel cheered and high-fives him.

Then Clay went over to Lorraine.

"Hi." Clay greeted.

"Hi." Lorraine said.

"I'm Clay." Clay said shaking her hand.

"Lorraine." Lorraine said.

"Nice to meet you." Clay said. "I had no idea you didn't know. I'm really sorry about that."

"It's okay." Lorraine reassured. "It's certainly not your fault."

"He's a great kid, you know?" Clay said. "I mean, he has a connection with Winter that's amazing. I-I've never seen anything like it."

"Well, that's good news." Lorraine said. "Maybe humans are next."

Clay then chuckled.

"I have to scoot." Lorraine said.

"Sure." Clay said and shook her hand. "Come back any time."

Lorraine then turns and walks off.

"See you at home, pal." Lorraine said.

"Bye, Mom." Sawyer hugs her.

"So nice to meet you, Hazel." Lorraine said.

"You too." Hazel said.

On the roof, Rufus lightly squawked.

"What are you looking at?" Clay inquired.

Clay then turns and walks off.

* * *

Later, Lorraine was at the school talking to Mr. Doyle who doesn't keen with this idea as he packs his bag.

"No, I can't." Mr. Doyle denied. "If I do that for him, how is that fair to the other kids whose summers I'm ruining?"

"Well, that's exactly my point." Lorraine said. "Sawyer is having the best summer of his entire life. And he is willing to do whatever it takes. He could give a report, write an essay, make a collage. I mean, the experience he is having is so much richer than anything you could teach him in this classroom."

"I'm a very good teacher." Mr. Doyle said.

"I didn't mean it that way, Mr. Doyle." Lorraine said. "Look, I wasn't happy about it at first either. But I am seeing something that a mother, a teacher dreams of seeing: A turned on kid. He is so engaged, and it's not with a Game Boy. It's with something that is alive and beautiful an real."

"He wants credit for the class, he has to be in the class." Mr. Doyle said. "I'm sorry."

"You should be." Lorraine said.

She then grabs her purse and leaves the room.

* * *

The next morning, Sawyer left his room and heads to the kitchen.

"Morning, Mom." Sawyer said.

"Hi, son." Lorraine said.

Sawyer then noticed on the table was a blue bag with fish in the ocean on it, and reaches in and pulls out a blue water-shirt with red stripes.

"Thank you!" Sawyer beamed rushing over to her and hugs her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Lorraine said. "Let's make sure it fits."

* * *

Later, Sawyer was in the pool with Winter and Hazel as they supported her.

"Your mom seems really nice." Hazel said.

"Yeah, she's cool." Sawyer said. "Your dad is too."

"Yeah." Hazel said.

Then suddenly Winter trills as her body came to life as she started acting up as she squirming from their grip.

"Winter, stop it." Hazel said.

"Cut it out." Sawyer said.

"Stop." Hazel said.

And soon Winter calms down.

"What's with her?" Sawyer wondered.

"I don't know." Hazel shrugged.

Then suddenly Winter acts up again and this time, she squirmed as if she was trying to move.

"Help me grab... Winter!" Hazel yelled.

And then Winter started moving.

"Winter!" Hazel yelled.

"Winter!" Sawyer yelled.

And then Winter started moving away.

"Dad! Phoebe!" Hazel yelled as they swam after her.

"Dr. Clay!" Sawyer cried.

"Hazel?" Clay called out.

"Dad!" Hazel yelled.

And then Clay, Phoebe, Kat, and the Wild Kratts appeared.

"What's going on?" Martin asked.

And Sawyer tries to hold on to Winter.

"Wait, hold it!" Hazel said stopping him.

"What?" Sawyer said.

"She's trying to swim." Hazel said.

"Come over here, guys." Clay said. "Come here, come here."

They moved over to them as Winter thrashed around as she starts to move.

"She's wigging around like a snake of something." Clay said.

They watched as Winter swims using her fluke-less tail like a paddle to move. And she trills as she swam around.

"Good girl, Winter." Phoebe said. "Way to go."

And they all watched as she swam around and leaps out of the water a bit.

* * *

The next day, Sawyer was on his bike as he a a trash bin strapped to a mini trailer hooked to a bike as he paddles off.

"Bye, Mom." Sawyer said.

"Bye, hon." Lorraine said grabbing a newspaper.

And Sawyer paddles down the street on his way to the aquarium.

* * *

Later, he dumps the trash bin which is filled with different kinds of water toys for Winter as she was recently brought into a larger pool.

"Whoa!" Hazel gasped. "Oh, my goodness, that is so cool."

"Nice stuff!" Chris said.

"Winter. look at all this stuff." Hazel said holding out a water fris-bee and shark puppet. "Look at all these things Sawyer brought you. He brought you so many toys. I know."

Winter trilled as she swam over to them full interested in the toys.

* * *

Later, Sawyer was in a kitchen as Hazel makes a drink made of fish and milk as Phoebe, Chris and Aviva were close by.

"It's like a chocolate milkshake for them." Hazel said pouring the milk in the blender.

Hazel then nears the button to turn it on.

"Uh, Hazel?" Sawyer said.

Then Hazel turns it on as the milk started flying everywhere as the lid wasn't on as Hazel screamed.

"Where's the... lid?!" Chris said covering his face.

* * *

Later, Sawyer and Hazel tossed a large mat into the pool as Winter then leaps on top of it and they laughed as trilled of clearly liking it.

* * *

Later, Sawyer works on a pipe as Koki was instructing him as he was tighten it with his knife.

And soon Reed appeared.

"Don't make it too tight." Reed said.

Sawyer tightens the bolt, but then suddenly water jetted out as it was accidentally snapped as they try to block it.

"Ah! Sawyer!" Koki yelled covering her face.

* * *

Later, both Sawyer and Hazel were outside of an operation room as a group have just finish surgery on a Green Sea Turtle.

And Phoebe showed them an X-Ray of the turtle showing a fishing hook inside the turtle's throat that it accidentally swallowed.

And then she moves aside as Clay shows them the hook that was lodged in the turtle's throat.

Jimmy was with them as well as he then suddenly fainted and fell on his back.

* * *

At breakfast, Sawyer was reading a few books on dolphins as Lorraine ruffled his head.

* * *

At the otter enclosure, Sawyer holds out a small fish as an otter stood up as it drops into his mouth and eats it.

And the 2 laughed.

* * *

Later, Hazel was making another fish drink as she placed the fish and milk.

And she was about to push the button as then Sawyer quickly placed a lid over the blender just in time.

* * *

Krista and Panama move over the surface with their tails as Sawyer was painting a column white.

"There we go." Hazel said. "Little to the left."

The 2 dolphins swam over to Phoebe at a platform as she rewards them with a fish and she singles them as they swam off.

* * *

Later, Hazel holds out a toy duck with a ring.

"Winter, look at your rubber duck." Hazel said. "Do you want your duck? Look, here you go. Go get it, Winter."

"Here you go." Sawyer said.

Winter bounds over the surface.

"Thattagirl." Sawyer said.

Then Winter loops the toy duck around her snout as the 2 high-five each other.

And Winter floats over the water with the toy duck.

* * *

Rufus and Gular were perched on a pole.

And the 2 looked down as Sawyer and Hazel were floating on loungers in the water as Winter as well was on her mat laying on her side like a lounger as the Wild Kratts were in loungers as well joining them.

And Rufus looked a bit baffled with a dolphin lounging.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I do apologize for the long wait.**

**Been busy with other things and stories, and speaking of which, I've seen the new Season 6 episodes of Wild Kratts.**

**Wolf Hawks, Hammerheads, The Real Ant Farm, Mystery of the Mini Monkey Models, and the Vanishing Stingray.**

**Of the 5, Hammerheads and Vanishing Stingray are my favorites.**

**And the Hammerhead in the episode, of all the 9 species, it was a Great Hammerhead Shark, the biggest of them.**

**And I can see why Martin likes calling the Harris' Hawk "Wolf Hawk" since they're famously known for pack hunting like wolves. And watching them hunt that Jackrabbit was almost like watching how Velociraptors might've hunted Protoceratops back during Cretaceous Mongolia.**

**Speaking of Wild Kratts, an Easter special is confirmed. As well as another special called "The Amazon Rescue". Which mean that finally they might introduced the giant Green Anaconda. Not enough episodes were in South America, only 5 so far.**

**And if you like whales, I've heard that Season 6 might finally do a Blue Whale episode. Which I've been dying for lately.**

**And lastly, today marks 11 years of Flight 1549 Miracle on the Hudson. **

**Oh, I believe that between late November to early December this year will when the Official Trailer of Jurassic World 3 will arrive.**

**And sadly, I've seen what has sadly happened down in Australia with the large wildfires. I feel sorry for those without homes, and that the Koala population has dropped 30% and 1 billion animals were killed. **


	6. News About Kyle

1 day after returning to home from the aquarium, Sawyer enters inside his house.

"Hey, Mom." Sawyer greeted. "Guess what happened today."

But then he noticed that his aunt at the table crying as Lorraine was comforting her.

And it took a few moments for Sawyer to figure out why.

"Kyle." Sawyer said.

Lorraine nodded. "There's been an explosion, honey, and, apparently, it's pretty bad."

"Is he gonna be okay?" Sawyer asked walking up to them.

"They think so." Alyce said. "He's coming home."

"Yeah." Lorraine nodded placing an around her son's shoulders.

They remained silent.

* * *

The next day, Sawyer was at Clearwater Marine Aquarium after telling them what happened to his cousin.

And at the moment, Sawyer was working a remote controlled helicopter as Clay appeared.

"What you working on?" Clay asked.

"Sawyer made it." Hazel said on a lounge chair with a lemonade icicle. "Cool, huh?"

"Yeah." Clay said. "It's really cool." He got in a chair as Sawyer continued working. "I heard about your cousin. The good news is he's alive. That's what matters, right?"

"Yeah." Sawyer nodded.

"Hey, I need a little help on the night shift tonight." Clay said. "Help keep an eye on Winter for me."

"Really?" Sawyer said.

Clay nodded.

Sawyer turns to Hazel as she smiled.

"Sure." Sawyer said. "That'd be great."

* * *

Hours later, it was now night over the aquarium.

And Clay, Sawyer and Hazel were by the pool with Winter with 3 beds out.

"Hey, Dr. Clay?" Sawyer turns to him.

"I think you can call me Clay now." Clay said working on something.

"Okay." Sawyer and got on his bed. "Do you think Winter remember things? Like the ocean... or her family?"

"It's really hard to say." Clay said. "They're pretty smart, you know. Some people think they're smarter than we are."

"Some people think that dolphins actually are people." Hazel said.

Clay turns to her.

"Tell him the story." Hazel whispered.

"Okay." Clay said. "In California, the Chumash tribe has a legend. They believe that a long time ago, their goddess, Hustash... wanted everyone who lived on the islands to move onto the mainland. So she built them a bridge out of a rainbow. everybody was crossing the rainbow, excited to get to the mainland. The kids were jumping around having a great time, dancing, singing. You know, being kids. Well, they fell off the rainbow, and they went tumbling down toward the sea. Well, the parents were just scared to death that Hustash was gonna be really mad at them and let their kids drown. But no. She took pity on them, because she loved the way they played. So right at the moment when the children hit the water... she turned them into dolphins... so they could play forever."

Then Clay tossed Sawyer a small object that he caught, and he looked and saw it was a small craving if a dolphin, and saw it was fluke-less indicting it was Winter.

"Wow." Sawyer said looking at it. "Thanks.

Clay smiled.

* * *

Shorty later, Clay came out of their house and tossed a few letters to the pile of other bills on the aquarium.

He then went over to a lounge chair and sat down. And then he grabs a saxophone and started playing a tune of "_Everything Happens to Me". _

And over at the pool, Sawyer was putting some things away as Winter swam around. And soon, Sawyer sat by the edge of the pool with his feet in the water.

And soon, Winter went over to him.

"I don't know if you know this, but my cousin Kyle's pretty hurt." Sawyer said unsure if she could understand him. "Yeah, we don't know how bad yet. But he's strong. So he's gonna be okay. You both are."

Then Winter trilled placing her snout under his right foot.

"Winter, what are you doing?" Sawyer asked knowing she's up to something.

Winter trilled as she was definitely up to something.

"Want a snack?" Sawyer asked thinking that's it. "Over there?"

He got up and went over to a cooler as Winter trilled.

Sawyer opens the cooler's lid grabbing the bottle out, but then Winter splashed some water on his water.

"Hey." Sawyer said.

Winter clicked as she went under blowing bubbles.

Sawyer then grabs a towel and dries himself.

But then Winter splashed him again.

"Hey." Sawyer turns to her. "Stop."

Winter trilled again.

"What do you want?" Sawyer asked. "You wanna play? Want a toy? Okay." He then brought out a basket of toys. "We got plenty of toys." He brought out a bowling pin. "Bowling pin?"

Winter made a squeaking sound as if she was saying no.

"No. Okay." Sawyer said and looks around the basket. "We got... How about the duck?" He brought out the duck toy. "You like the duck, right? Duck?"

He then went back over to her.

"It's good. Here." Sawyer said.

He kneels down at the pool's edge.

"Here you go, Winter." Sawyer said holding the duck out. Come on, Winter. See the duck? See the duck? Come on. You want the duck?"

Winter float under the duck, but oddly she didn't took it.

"Want the duck?" Sawyer said waving it around as Winter swam around. "Come on, Winter, do you want it or not?"

Then suddenly Winter leaps out and hooks her snout through the ring and pulls Sawyer into the water as he fell in. And Winter swam around as she clicked.

And Sawyer surfaced as Winter swam around with the duck looped around her snout.

"Winter." Sawyer said and laughed.

Soon, the 2 were playing as Winter trilled and Sawyer laughed as then she looped back around and placed her snout on Sawyer's hand.

"Winter!" Sawyer said now getting the idea of what she was up too. "Okay, is that what you wanted? You wanna splash?"

And then he splashed water at her as she did the same. And soon, they were in a water fight.

"Take it!" Sawyer said.

They continued splashing each other as Winter started to take it more serious and in full play mode.

"Stop! Stop! No!" Sawyer said stopping her. "Okay, I surrender. I surrender. You won. You won."

Winter then went up to her as Sawyer placed his hand on her head.

"Okay, okay." Sawyer said stroking her. "You won."

Then Sawyer wanted to try something, and he gently scoots over to her dorsal fin and held on. And then Winter took off as Sawyer held on as the 2 swam around the pool.

And the 2 played with each other underwater as Winter twirled around through a hula-hoop.

And the 2 continued swimming around as they twirled and Sawyer held his hand out as Winter placed her snout on it. And the 2 played as Winter swam while pushing Sawyer with his foot on her snout.

And later, they were at the surface as Sawyer hugs Winter.

And as a new bond in friendship has formed.

* * *

The next day, Sawyer carried a laptop in his arm as he heads over to Kyle's house as balloons and a banner saying, "WELCOME HOME KYLE" was hang ready for his arrival.

Sawyer opens the fence gate as he heads into the backyard, but then he saw everyone was putting things away. And Sawyer realized that something was wrong.

Lorraine soon hands 2 pitchers to a friend and heads over to him.

"Where's Kyle?" Sawyer asked concernedly.

"Your Aunt Alyce called, sweetheart." Lorraine said. "He decided to go straight to the VA hospital." She placed her hands on his shoulders.

"But we're his family." Sawyer said tearing up. "And I wanted to show him some stuff and invite him to meet Winter."

"I know." Lorraine said and hugs him. "I know."

Sawyer sadly cried.

"He just needs some time." Lorraine said.

Sawyer remained sadly silent.

* * *

The next day, Sawyer was at the aquarium at the rope tower as he called the hospital trying to call Kyle.

"All right, will you please tell him I called him again?" Sawyer asked on the phone. "Yeah. Sawyer. His cousin. All right. Thank you."

He then hangs up and sat down.

Then his helicopter was lifted up as Hazel imitates a helicopter whirring sound as Sawyer turns to it.

"Come on, you promised you'd teach me to fly it." Hazel reminded. "Remember. Maybe it'll cheer you up."

She then imitates the helicopter whirring sound again.

* * *

Shortly later, they got to a spot as Martin who was Mini-Sized was on the helicopter.

"Okay, so I get it up in the air, then you can fly it." Sawyer said placing it down. "But you gotta be careful, okay?"

"Ready for lift off, Sawyer." Martin said.

Sawyer then turns the controller on as then the helicopter's rotors started spinning.

"Oh, my gosh." Hazel said amazed. "That is so cool."

Sawyer then had the helicopter flew upward.

"All right, so this is up, and down, and sideways." Sawyer showed her the controls.

"Let me try, let me try. Come on!" Hazel said eagerly.

"No, hold on." Sawyer said.

Sawyer then gently sets the helicopter down.

"All right, very little movements." Sawyer instructed handing her the controller.

"Got it." Hazel said. "Sweet."

Then Hazel begins to have the helicopter lift off.

"Okay, watch it." Sawyer said.

Then the helicopter takes off.

"Hey, take it easy." Martin said.

"Hey, watch it." Sawyer said.

"Quit it." Hazel said.

"Hey!" Sawyer said.

Then suddenly the helicopter rocketed upward.

"WHOA!" Martin yelled as he held on.

"Oh!" Hazel yelped.

"Oh, my gosh!" Sawyer exclaimed. "Slow it down!"

"Okay, that's enough, Sawyer." Martin said wanting to come down.

"Hazel!" Sawyer said.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry." Hazel said frantically. "Oh, no."

Then the helicopter flies off with Martin and over the aquarium.

"HEEEEELLLLPPP!" Martin yelled as he vanished from view.

"Where do you think it went?" Sawyer said trying to get it back.

Sawyer and Hazel fiddle with the controls trying to get the helicopter back.

And the helicopter soon flew over to the front of the aquarium.

"WHOA!" Martin yelled as he held on.

"What do you see?" Sawyer asked. "I don't see it!"

"I don't see it either." Hazel said.

The helicopter continues flying as it flew towards a light post scaring off several pigeons.

"SAWWYYYEEERR!" Martin yelled.

The helicopter looped around the post and back towards the aquarium.

"I'll fix it." Hazel said.

"Give it to me." Sawyer trying to take the controller back. "Stop..."

"HELP!" Martin yelled.

The helicopter flew into the 2nd level of the aquarium and spun around as a Red-Eared Slider pulls his head into his shell.

Then Aviva, Koki and Jimmy appeared as they heard yelling.

"I'm telling you, I could've sworn I heard Martin." Aviva said.

Then they saw Martin holding to the helicopter.

"Is that Martin on a remote controlled helicopter?" Koki exclaimed.

Then suddenly the helicopter flew towards them as the 3 jumped and Aviva was forced to jump into the dolphin pool as Koki and Jimmy ducked.

"Stop it." Sawyer said as he and Hazel messed with the controls.

Then the helicopter spun around like a top over the pool as Martin held on and Krista spun around as she watched.

"HI, KRISTA!" Martin yelled.

Then the helicopter flew over the otter enclosure as 2 otters watched the helicopter rushed as 1 of them squeaked.

The helicopter continues flying as it suddenly stopped as if it had a mind of it's own. And then it flew back around.

Rufus and Gular were perched by the railing as they saw the helicopter as it was coming at them as Rufus squawked and his eyes widened.

"RUFUS, GULAR, LOOK OUT!" Martin yelled.

The 2 pelicans quickly flew out of the way as the helicopter rushed by them and outside.

"Somebody, help me!" Martin yelled.

And Sawyer and Hazel soon spotted it.

"There it is!" Sawyer said.

He then tries to regain control on the helicopter as it starts coming down.

"Coming in for a crash landing!" Martin yelled.

The helicopter started spinning like mad as it came down.

"Look out!" Sawyer said as the got out of the way.

The helicopter then hits the ground braking off the wall cover as Martin was flung off as he flew back and onto the Miniaturizer. And as soon as he hits it, it activated and he was brought to normal size.

And the helicopter started skidding across the pavement as Sawyer went after it trying to stop it. And soon placed his foot on the tail as it was on it's side as Sawyer panted.

"Whoa." Martin said lifting his head up.

Then Aviva who was still wet, along with Koki and Jimmy looked over from the 2nd level.

"What happened?" Aviva asked.

"That was awesome!" Hazel beamed.

Sawyer turns to her as Phoebe just arrived and got out of her car.

"Oh, Phoebe, I flew a helicopter." Hazel said. "Come see."

"Your dad called." Phoebe said. "Something's up with Winter."

"What's wrong?" Martin asked.

Sawyer turns back to Hazel.

* * *

Inside, Clay showed them some X-Rays that he took recently on Winter.

"See this bulge right here?" Clay said running his finger over an area of backbone. "It's hard to see."

"What is it?" Hazel asked. "Is it bad?"

"These muscles are enlarged." Clay explained. "They're pulling on her vertebrae and it's causing damage right here."

"It's from swimming." Phoebe said.

"Yeah, a dolphin's tail is meant to flex up and down." Clay said doing the motion with his hand. "It's not supposed to go side to side."

"That's an important difference between fish and dolphins." Chris said.

"But... But that's the only way she can swim." Hazel said.

"I know, but they're not designed to move that way." Phoebe said.

"Whales and dolphins can often move their tails side to side." Martin said. "But only if their turning, or swinging their tails at something as defense. We've seen something like that with Gray Whales swinging their tails at Killer Whales."

"Well, what's the worst that could happen?" Sawyer asked. "So she'll have a bulge. That's not so bad."

"Yeah, but her spinal cord's exactly like ours, right?" Clay said. "It's controlling everything. It's controlling her breathing, her heartbeat, movement. So if it gets damaged..."

He remained silent.

"So you're saying swimming like that's gonna kill her?" Sawyer asked.

"I mean, we can give her some exercises to try to improve it, but..." Clay said.

Everyone remained silent wondering what to do.

* * *

Later, Lorraine and Sawyer to Shell Harbor of the VA hospital where Kyle is.

They were soon inside as they saw several army veterans with prosthetic legs and arms.

"Oh, hey, can we help you?" A member named Tim asked getting up.

"Yeah, we're looking for Private Connellan." Lorraine said.

"Kyle?" A member named Mike frowned. "I think he's in the lab across the way." He shook his left prosthetic arm.

"Okay." Lorraine nodded.

"I always tell him it's not polite to point with that thing." The member said.

"Thanks, guys." Lorraine said.

"You're welcome." Tim said.

Lorraine heads off as she turns back to Sawyer who froze.

"Sawyer." Lorraine said. "Come on."

"Oh, hey, does Kyle know you're coming?" Tim asked.

* * *

A few minutes later, Lorraine and Sawyer enter a room where Kyle was and as an elderly African American in his early 70's was putting together brace for Kyle's leg and had a sling over his right arm and in a wheel-chair. Which at the moment he was struggling to get it working right.

"They didn't machine the darn thing the way I asked them to." He said trying to get it bending right. "It's not like I'm trying to send a man to the moon, for heaven's sake. Unh."

Lorraine and Sawyer waited by the entrance as the doors closed.

And the man turns to them as well as Kyle.

"Well, come on in." He said. "Don't just stand there."

And the 2 walked over to them.

"I'm Cameron McCarthy." He introduced himself. "And you are?"

Behind him, Kyle turns away from them.

"I'm Lorraine, Kyle's aunt." Lorraine introduced herself and shook his hand. "Hi. And this is Sawyer, his cousin."

"Family. Very healing." Cameron said. "Or so I'm told." He shook Sawyer's hand. "Mine always makes me wanna sharpen the cutlery. God does quality work, doesn't he? I'm not sure I can beat that." He tapped his finger on Sawyer's hand. "Hold on. Let me see." He then looks through some things. "There's a left foot, a right foot and... Oh, oh. Here's the beauty." He grabs a prosthetic right hand. "High-five."

Ha, ha." Lorraine laughed a bit.

Even Cameron laughed a bit.

"Please leave." Kyle said disheartened.

Everyone was silent for a moment.

"We just wanna make sure you're okay, Kyle." Lorraine said.

"Well, I'm not, all right?" Kyle replied a bit coldly.

"Shrink is down the halls." Cameron said. "I don't do heads, I do bodies." He then grabs his hat. "So I'm gonna let you all do _Jerry Springer _without me. Kyle, we'll finish this up later on, okay?" He then grabs a bag. "Chili burger. Best American invention since Jazz."

And he leaves the room.

"Look... I didn't ask you to come see me." Kyle said. "Now you saw me, so just please leave."

"Fine. You know, whatever." Sawyer said irritated.

He then turns away but then turns back to Kyle.

"Did you ever think that this might be for other people?" Sawyer said. "People besides you? Did you?"

Kyle remained as then Sawyer turns and walks away and leaves the room.

* * *

Sawyer stood outside by the side of the hall as Lorraine then appeared and went over to him.

"What do you say we get an ice cream." Lorraine said as they walked off.

And then Kyle rolled out of the room.

"Sawyer." Kyle called out.

"I'll wait for you in the car." Lorraine said and walks off.

* * *

Later, the 2 were outside by a bench as they remained silent for a few moments.

"Look, it's not you." Kyle said. "Okay? I just need some time."

"Yeah, Mom said that your back was hurt." Sawyer said. "That you can't move your legs or something?"

"Yeah, I mean, my left leg, it's coming back." Kyle said moving his left leg. "But it's my right side they're worried about."

"Will you be able to walk again?" Sawyer asked.

"With a brace... maybe." Kyle sadly replied.

Sawyer remained silent for a moment. "What about swimming?"

"Just tell my mom and dad I'm doing okay." Kyle said tearing up.

And Kyle sadly moves away on his wheel-chair.

Then Sawyer look back behind him and saw Cameron sitting on a bench having his lunch. And nearby, some members were doing a basketball game and even those that were in wheel-chairs.

And then seeing the prosthetics then made Sawyer thought of a rhetorical idea.

Cameron was reading a newspaper while having his lunch as Sawyer went up to him.

"Excuse me?" sawyer asked.

"Hi." Cameron turns to him.

"Can I ask you a weird question?" Sawyer questioned.

Cameron remained silent.

* * *

Sometime later, Sawyer brought Cameron to Clearwater Aquarium.

"All right, I'm looking and I'm listening." Cameron remarked.

"I understand." Sawyer said.

"No promises." Cameron added.

Then they near Clay.

"Hey, Dr. Clay." Sawyer said as he turns to them. "This is Dr. McCarthy."

"Oh, hi, doctor." Clay said and shook his hand.

"Hi." Cameron greeted.

"What can I do for you?" Clay asked.

"Well, I was under the impression I was here to do something for you." Cameron said and turns to Sawyer.

"I was afraid you'd say no." Sawyer said.

Clay then turns back to Cameron.

A minute later, they met up with Winter as Kat and Phoebe kept her still as the Wild Kratts joined them as well as Cameron kneels down.

"All right. Let's see here." Cameron said inspecting Winter's tail-less stump.

He then feels around the stump and tail region as Winter kept obediently still. And Winter clicked.

And Aviva looks at a recent scan of Winter's tail on her Creaturepod as Chris, Martin, Koki and Jimmy looked as well.

"Right." Cameron said. "Well, to begin with, she's as smooth as wet silk. But how would you keep the doggone thing on her when there's nothing there? There's nothing to attach anything to. It's preposterous anyway, trying to put a tail on a fish."

Sawyer glanced over to Hazel.

"And nobody in his right mind would even try." Cameron said.

Sawyer remained silent.

"Luckily... I'm not." Cameron said.

"Not what?" Sawyer wondered.

"In my right mind." Cameron said.

"So, what does that mean?" Clay asked. "You're gonna...? You're gonna try?" He then smiled.

Hazel as well smiled too.

"Well, ahem..." McCarthy then stood up. "I've got some vacation time coming up. But I'm not making any promises." He pointed out.

"Hmm. I think I can help out as well." Aviva said.

"You sure, Aviva?" Koki asked.

"Hey, I make Power Discs everyday." Aviva said. "How hard could it be?"

Winter looked keened with the idea, and then Sawyer noticed what she was about to do.

"Dr. McCarthy." Sawyer said trying to warn him.

Then suddenly Winter squirted water and got the back of his shirt wet as they winced. And Winter made a trilling sound as McCarthy turns to her as Chris, Martin, Aviva and Koki silently snickered and even Clay smiled from that.

"That means she likes you." Sawyer said.

"Well, imagine my delight." McCarthy said dryly.

Winter blew bubbles as she went under.

"Okay, let's get to the drawing board." Aviva said.

* * *

**Auhtor's note:**

**Let's see how interesting things will get.**


	7. The Coming Storm

In a room, McCarthy looks at the X-Rays on Winter.

"Not much different from us, really." McCarthy said. "Same vertebral structure."

"But their skin is hypersensitive." Phoebe pointed out. "She might not tolerate anything against it at all."

"Well, that's the first step then, isn't it?" McCarthy said.

* * *

Later, they had Winter on a stretcher as Clay sprays a hose over her as they rolled a bandage over her tail.

"You're doing okay." McCarthy said. "Nice and tight."

* * *

In the HQ room, Aviva looks over the scans on the big screen.

"Hmm. I got just the thing." Aviva said.

Moments later, they all looked over a blueprint as Aviva turns to Chris and Koki as they nodded. And Martin and Jimmy gave a thumbs up.

* * *

In the office, they looked at a CGI dolphin and it's locomotion movement.

"There's too much power for what you're proposing to do." Clay said.

"No, there isn't." McCarthy said. "We're not gonna be worried about that. You were talking about the abrasion part of it. Will you let me finish or what?"

They all chattered as a 3D visual dolphin swims around.

* * *

In his office, McCarthy works on the very first prosthetic dolphin tail.

Then a phone rings as he answers it.

* * *

Sawyer and McCarthy made their way through the hall as he pushed a cart with a life-sized stump of Winter's tail as Hazel follows them with a bucket of Tinkertoy pieces.

And Winter was in the pool laying on her mat with the duck toy loop around her snout as she trilled as Chris scans her tail for Aviva to have another look.

* * *

In the HQ room, Aviva grabs some spare parts from her bin grabbing anything that would help.

* * *

The group managed to make a structure design around the model stump with a a movable tail.

"Fine, I think, if this would stay up." McCarthy said.

"Like this?" Sawyer said moving it.

"Ha, ha." McCarthy said.

* * *

After finding a flat hard piece of plastic, Aviva draws a dolphin fluke shape that any dolphin of Winter's size would have and cuts it out.

* * *

"So this is all gonna be moving at the same time." McCarthy said going over the tail hinges.

"This part is making the tail kind of go like that." Sawyer said motioning his hands.

"Exactly." McCarthy nodded.

In the pool, Rufus and Gular were perched as winter swam around trilling.

* * *

Later, they all gathered as they were having lunch.

"Please understand that we're strapped for cash." Clay said.

And Sawyer hands McCarthy a chili burger.

And even Jimmy was eating one, and though his more of a pizza lover. He loves a good chili burger now and then.

* * *

Later, they went back on the design on the tail as Hazel and Clay looked over to McCarthy on a bench sleeping.

* * *

In the HQ, Aviva was working as she reached her right hand out, and Chris hands her a metal rod for securement.

She soon tightens it, and reach out again as Koki hands a wrench to tighten a few more bolts.

She reached out again as Martin hands her the plastic cut out fluke pieces and placed it on.

She reached out again as Jimmy held out a slice of pepperoni pizza as she turns him. And Jimmy shrugged thinking she might've been hungry.

Later, she looked at the design and then her eyes lit up happily.

* * *

Later, the has finally gotten a tail design.

"It's amazing." Phoebe said.

"This might just work." Aviva said.

"Amazing. Thank you." Clay said shaking McCarthy's hand.

"Thank you." McCarthy said.

And Sawyer and Hazel shook hands.

"High-five." McCarthy held his hand out.

And he and Sawyer high-five each other.

* * *

Later, McCarthy met up with a man who works for prosthetic designs.

So, what do you need, Cam?" He asked.

"I want you custom-make some parts for me." McCarthy said. "Not like anything we've done before. It may not work... and I can't pay you."

"Other than that, I should be excited, right?" He said and laughed. "Who's the patient?"

McCarthy then brought out a photo of a dolphin indicating Winter.

And the man's smile dropped.

* * *

Late at night, McCarthy walks over to his car to head home.

But then as he reaches the handle, he noticed inside was Kyle on a computer.

And McCarthy frowned as he sets his bag down.

* * *

Inside, Kyle looks up a news article of Donovan as he recently set a new record.

"Bad news?" McCarthy asked.

Kyle then turns to him and turns the computer off.

"Doesn't matter." Kyle said.

"Hmm." McCarthy frowned. "How's the brace holding up?"

"It's fine." Kyle replied.

Kyle then turns as McCarthy grabs a soccer ball and drops it to the floor, and kicks over to Kyle as he caught it with his left foot.

"What am I supposed to do with that?" Kyle asked.

"Kick it." McCarthy said. "Hard as you can."

Kyle remained silent for a moment.

"Oh, don't worry about breaking anything." McCarthy assured. "I own savings bonds. Something breaks, the government just buys more. I make money."

"I don't think that's how savings bonds work." Kyle said.

"Probably not." McCarthy agreed. "Kick it anyway."

Kyle then locks the wheel-chair, and then tries to host himself up, but after a few tries, he gave up.

"I can't." Kyle said.

"Hmm. Tell me, what hurts more?" McCarthy inquired. "Your leg or your pride?"

Kyle remained silent for a moment.

"My whole life, all I wanted to do was 1 thing." Kyle said.

"Well, now you're just gonna have to want to do something else." McCarthy said. "Fortunately, there are about a million things to choose from. "Look, Kyle, just because you're hurt doesn't mean you're broken."

"No, trust men, I'm broken." Kyle said.

"No." McCarthy protested.

He then went over to a table and grabs a glass, then holds it out and then drops it as it hits the floor and shattered into a dozen pieces.

"That's broken." McCarthy said gesturing to the fragments.

Kyle remained silent.

"Go home, Kyle." McCarthy said. "Go home to your family."

Kyle remained silent.

* * *

The next day, McCarthy opens a case with a rubber sock.

"Now, this is the same stuff we use for humans." McCarthy said. "It'll protect the skin." He brought the rubber sock out. "You just slide it right over the stump and we'll put the prosthetic right over that."

He then opens another case with a prosthetic tail made from a few parts such as 2 belt straps, part of a cane, and a blue plastic piece from a recycle bin as a fluke.

"This is something I cooked up from parts from an Old Buick." McCarthy said bringing the prosthetic tail out.

"Hmm." Aviva said looking at it. "Looks more of a temporary solution."

"It's a little stiff, but it should work until the real parts are made." McCarthy said.

"Other than that, it should work." Aviva said. "Let's give it a try."

Soon, they got Winter on the platform as Phoebe and Sawyer kept her still.

"Okay, I got her." Phoebe said. "Let's try it."

"There you go." Clay said slipping the tail over Winter's stump. "All right, hang on, Winter."

Winter clicked as the tail was placed on.

"It's okay, sweetie." Aviva said assuring.

Sawyer then whistled to her.

"As tight as you can get it." McCarthy said.

"No, no, it's okay." Sawyer said gently.

Winter trilled as she squirmed bit as the tail was being tighten.

"Shh, shh, shh." Clay tried to assure her.

"It's okay, Winter." Phoebe said gently.

"Pheebs, let's get these straps." Clay said as they tighten the straps.

"Is it tight enough?" Phoebe asked.

"it's on." Clay said.

"Okay, let's see how she likes it." Chris said.

"Okay. Back her up." Clay said.

"Let's go." Phoebe said gently backing Winter up a bit as she clicked.

"Come on, fish." McCarthy said.

"Go ahead and give her some signals, Pheebs." Clay said.

"It's okay, it's okay." Phoebe said gently pushing Winter back.

"It's okay." Sawyer said gently.

"It's okay, Winter." Phoebe said. "Tail up. Tail down." She instructed motioning her hand up and down.

"You got this." Phoebe said.

Winter then started moving her tail up and down.

"Okay, going good so far." Martin said.

"Tail up. Tail down." Phoebe instructed. "Up and down."

Then Winter starting moving her tail side to side.

"No, Winter. Up and down." Phoebe said. "No, Winter."

"Uh-oh." Martin said feeling something was about to happen.

Then Winter started acting up a bit.

"She doesn't like it." Clay said.

Then Winter clicked as she started moving off the platform.

"Winter. Winter." Phoebe said.

"Get it off her." Clay said.

Winter squealed in distress as she tries to shake the tail off.

"I can't do anything." Phoebe said.

"Dad, you gotta make her stop." Hazel said.

"Winter, no. Stop." Phoebe said.

"Dad, do something." Hazel pleaded.

Winter thrashed her prosthetic against the wall trying to brake it off.

"Winter." Phoebe said.

"Dad." Hazel said.

Winter squealed as she continues banging her tail against the wall, then finally the tail broke off as the fluke piece and cane sank to the bottom of the pool.

Everyone was silent as Winter swam back over to them with the cane piece as Phoebe grabs it as she trilled.

And they remained quiet.

* * *

Later, Chris, Martin, Aviva, Koki and Jimmy were in the HQ room trying to work out what happened.

"Okay, let's figure out what happened." Aviva said.

"Okay, it seems that something about the tail was uncomfortable." Chris said.

"Okay." Aviva noted

"Maybe it was a little too tight on her." Koki added.

"Hmm. Not giving up just yet." Aviva said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Clay was in the office looking at some X-Rays as the Tv was on showing Sandra.

_"Thanks, Jerry." _Sandra said. _"This just in: Tropical Storm Leroy, now churning across the Gulf of Mexico... with winds with to 80 miles an hour..."_

"Phoebe." Clay called out.

_"...has been upgraded to a Category 1 hurricane." _Sandra reported. _"Stay tuned, as we'll bring you the very latest details as they come in."_

* * *

Members across the aquarium quickly gathered everything inside and closed the windows.

"Phoebe, help me here, please." Clay said.

"Okay." Phoebe said.

They went over to a stretcher on the floor.

"Okay, I got it." Phoebe said as they lifted it up.

"You got it?" Clay said.

"Yeah, let's go." Phoebe said as they moved off.

"Hey, guys, I need all of this stuff downstairs." Clay said. "Everything goes downstairs."

Clay hurried out onto the medical area as the sails were being secured and brought down.

"Sawyer." Clay said as he was helping with a sail.

"Sawyer, your mom's here." Clay said. "You gotta go home."

"What about the animals?" Sawyer asked.

"Don't worry about them. Go home." Clay said. "Kat, you go too. Go."

And Kat hurries off.

* * *

Lorraine and Sawyer quickly got home in time as she closed the door.

"Come on, let's get in our spot." Lorraine said.

And they got to the end of the hall as some blankets were already placed down.

* * *

Outside, a van arrives at Kyle's house as Kyle got out as Alyce and Max approached him.

"Hi, Mom." Kyle greeted as he hugged his parents.

A man came out with Kyle's bag as Max grabs it.

"No, no, no, I got it, son." Max said.

And the 3 hurried inside.

* * *

"Come on, Phoebe." Clay said. "We gotta get inside."

The members quickly finished grabbing the last few things.

"Okay." Phoebe said. "Good girls."

She then rushed off.

And the storm begins to roll in.

"Hazel." Clay as he and Phoebe hurried downstairs.

"Dad. Here I am." Hazel said.

Hazel rushed over to him as then the power went out as the lights faded off.

The hurricane's winds blew as 2 trucks rushed through the street trying to hurry to shelter. And part of the aquarium's sign was ripped off.

* * *

And Lorraine and Sawyer hunkered in their corner inside their house.

"Mom?" Sawyer said nervously.

"It's okay, honey." Lorraine said comforting. "It's just a big old storm. We'll be okay."

* * *

The hurricane's front-winds continue blowing as animals in it's wake were already have taken shelter.

And soon, the aquarium's sign was fully ripped off and hits the ground.

* * *

Inside, Hazel looks through the glass as Winter and the other dolphins swam by.

And Clay went over to her placing a blanket over her.

Then squawking was heard as they and Phoebe turned to Rufus who was under a bench and table. Gular as well was under the table as he realized the storm too late to fly away and as hunkered here for shelter as he was more settled in than Rufus.

"He's scared." Hazel said.

And outside, the storm continues on.

* * *

Out in the shallow waters a few miles away, the Tortuga was in lock-down mode in Sea Turtle Mode as it rocks among the crashing waves.

"Whoa!" Aviva and Koki said as they held on.

"How's the shell holding up, Koki?" Aviva asked.

"I'll run a diagnostic." Koki said.

She then checks the Tortuga's shell on her screen as it showed a cross section of it.

"It's a good thing the Tortuga has a double layer shell system, with a shock absorbing air vent core in between." Koki said. "Shell's holding."

Then the Tortuga jostled as they held on.

"Whoa!" they both held on.

"Wahoo!" Chris cheered as he and Martin were riding on the hover-chairs. "This storm is awesome!"

"Look out!" Aviva yelled.

Then they crashed into each other as they rocked as Aviva tries to keep her last meal in her stomach.

"Hover chairs on the high seas!" Martin said.

But then suddenly the Tortuga felt like it struck something as the group were tossed around as the Tortuga hits a sandbar and runs on ground near the beach.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**You may notice 2 referrence scenes from 2 Wild Kratts episodes.**


	8. The Little Girl

The next day, the hurricane was over as the aquarium was wrecked as piles of branches, and leaves and other things covered the ground.

Soon, Clay opens the doors and went outside seeing the mess, and even a large tree has fallen on top of the rescue truck as it was on it's side.

* * *

Later that morning, a crew team was cleaning up the piles of branches and leaves as well as the Wild Kratts helping them as well. They also managed to advised them of being careful where they put their hands over, since any one of them could be hiding a snake.

Other members were cleaning up the 2nd level as well.

"Hey, when you're finished up there, come on down, will you?" Clay said. "Got some other things I need your help with."

Chris and Martin helped out with Sawyer on the 2nd level as Aviva went up to them.

"Anything?" Martin asked.

"Well, so far it's going good with the cleanup." Aviva said. "And we actually found 1 Copperhead, 2 Scarlet Kingsnakes, a Coral Snake and Eastern Diamondback. They're all being kept in bins till we can relocate them."

"I just found a Coral Snake hiding under a palmetto leave." Chris said. "It's in a glass jar on the table right there."

"Okay." Aviva said.

Aviva grabs the jar with the Coral Snake safely secured inside with the lid on. And heads back to the Tortuga to place him there till they can relocate him elsewhere.

Sawyer places some plants and a trash bin as suddenly a 2nd hand stuffs a palmetto plant in the bin as he saw it was Kyle.

"Kyle." Sawyer said.

"Figured you could use a hand." Kyle said.

Sawyer smiled and hugged his cousin.

"And maybe 1 good leg." Kyle said.

"Hey, Dr. Clay, Hazel, Reed. This is my cousin Kyle." Sawyer introduced him. "And my Aunt Alyce." As she as well with with them.

And Clay, Hazel and Reed went to them.

"Hey, how you doing?" Clay asked.

"Hi." Kyle said shaking his hand.

Nice to meet you." Clay said.

Then they went over to Winter as Phoebe was with her as Winter clicked as Sawyer tries to help Kyle.

"It's okay." Kyle assured. "I can do this."

Klye then got down while keeping his right leg straight and soon got on his left knee.

"Hold your hand out." Phoebe said.

Kyle then held his right hand out over Winter as she clicked.

"Come on." Phoebe said.

Then Winter held her snout over and Kyle gently placed his hand over her snout as she trilled. And then Winter moved over and then held her stump out as Phoebe chuckled a bit. It was also like she knew about Kyle's condition. And then Kyle placed his hand over her stump.

* * *

Later that day, Gloria and the other members have gathered for a meeting.

"The best guess is what?" Gloria inquired.

"Including structural damage... the truck, rescue equipment, electrical systems... something in the range of 500,000." The man said walking around handing them sheets.

And Gloria felt that it was now over.

"So this is it." Gloria said crestfallen.

"Gloria, I really feel like we've exhausted all of our options here." He said. "So we're all in agreement, then. We go ahead with the sale? In favor?"

Then one by one, they all raised their hands.

"I'll call Mr. Hordern and tell him." He said.

* * *

After the meeting, Gloria informed Clay of the sad news.

"We found homes for all the fish and the animals." Gloria informed.

"Including Winter?" Clay asked.

Gloria sighed uneasily.

"Clay... The plain truth is no one wants an animal with her disability." Gloria sadly said. "No dolphin has ever been known to lose its entire tail and survive. Every aquarium in the country says it's hopeless."

"Well, they haven't met Winter." Clay said. "Listen, Dr. McCarthy is looking into some new materials, right? He says he can have a new tail by..."

"What if she rejects that one too?" Gloria said.

"She won't." Clay said. "2 weeks. Just give me 2 weeks."

"I can't." Gloria said. "There is no money. We have to start thinking about putting Winter down. It's the kindest thing we can do."

Clay was uneasy with this decision.

* * *

Later, he sadly informs Sawyer and Hazel.

"No." Hazel protested.

"I don't have a choice." Clay said.

"Of course you do." Sawyer said. "Dr. McCarthy said we only need..."

"Dr. McCarthy stopped work." Clay said. "I asked him to."

"Why?" Sawyer asked crestfallen.

Clay sighed and sat on a table. "Come over here."

The 2 went up to him.

"I'm out of time." Clay sadly said. "I'm out of money. I have to close down."

"Dad, how could you let this happen?" Hazel asked.

"I don't keep secrets from you, Hazel." Clay said. "I never have. I'm telling you kids this because I think... Because I think it's time you start saying your goodbyes."

Hazel then sobbed as she sadly runs off.

* * *

Towards late afternoon, Sawyer sadly begins to head home as then a silver mini van suddenly appeared and turns and parks in the wheel-chaired parking zone.

And then an African American woman stepped out of the van.

"Excuse me. Is this the Clearwater Marine Hospital?" She asked.

"Oh, yeah." Sawyer replied. "Sorry, our sign blew down."

She then signed in relief. "Thank you. We drove all they down from Atlanta. If y'all were closed, I don't know what I would have done. We've come to see the dolphin."

"Her name's Winter, Mommy." Said her 6 year old daughter.

"Her cousin was here with a school group and told us about her and ever since then, it's all my daughter talks about." She said. "And then after the storm, we went online to see if she was okay but... we can't couldn't find anything."

"She's fine." Sawyer reassured. "All the animals are."

"You think it'd be okay if we just had a little peek?" The mother asked hopefully.

"Sure, I guess." Sawyer said.

"Thanks." The mother said.

She then opens the van side door, as then a platform was lowered as she brought her daughter and reveals she was a an amputee and missing her left leg.

"Hi." The little girl waved.

"Hi." Sawyer waved.

Sawyer soon led them inside and opens the door for them as they enter inside.

"Wow." The mother said amazed. "Oh, my goodness. Look at that huge skeleton." She gestured to the model skeleton of the Sperm Whale.

"Wow." Her daughter said.

"Wow." The mother said. "Oh, look up there. You see that?"

"Come over here, guys?" Sawyer said as they led them to the viewing windows of the dolphin pool.

They soon got to the viewing windows as they looked around for Winter.

"Wow." The mother breathlessly said as they looked through the window. "It's cool, huh?"

"Where's Winter?" Her daughter asked.

"Just wait a sec." Sawyer said.

They waited a few more seconds, and then finally Winter swam into view and swam over to the window. And almost feeling like a magically moment, the little girl reached her hand out on the glass over Winter's snout. And Winter moves aside showing her stump.

"Mommy's, she just like me." She said.

And Sawyer was amazed by that.

* * *

Later, he had an idea as he was with Hazel and Clay.

"But you said there wasn't a solution." Sawyer said. "This is a solution."

"Sawyer, you don't understand..." Clay said.

"I do." Sawyer said. "You need money. I get that. But Winter can raise a lot of money."

"Yeah." Hazel said.

"I mean, that lady drove 8 hours to bring her daughter here." Sawyer said.

"And other people would do that too if they knew about her." Hazel added.

"Which is why we need a website." Sawyer said.

With a webcam." Hazel said.

"We can make donations." Sawyer added.

"And we can have a big carnival. Everybody could see her new tail."

"Guys, I'm really proud of you." Clay said. "I love the ideas but... they're just not realistic, you know?"

"It wasn't realistic to save Winter in the first place, but you did it." Sawyer said.

"I am really sorry, guys." Clay said sitting down on the couch. "I really am. It just wouldn't be enough."

Sawyer and Hazel remained as Reed behind stared.

* * *

Later towards nightfall, Clay was outside looking at the papers as Reed appeared.

"Remember that poem I used to read you when you were little?" Reed asked. _"I must down the seas again To the lonely sea and sky" _He then sat down on a chair.

_"And all I ask is a tall ship And a star to steer her by" _Clay smiled at the memory.

"You're a good sailor, Clay." Reed said. "You know the sea and sky better than any man I ever met. But you are sorely lost now, son. You're giving up."

Clay turns to him.

"Because you're afraid you can't save her." Reed said. "And you don't want to watch that happen again. Well... Winter might die. I don't know. But I know you can't give up on her. You never did on Holly. It was the bravest, most beautiful thing I ever saw. Just because we haven't got to where the star's pointing us... doesn't make it the wrong star."

Clay turns to him.

"That dolphin's taking us all somewhere." Reed said. "We just haven't figured out where yet."

* * *

Sawyer was in the garage working on the remote controlled helicopter.

"Sawyer?" Lorraine said appearing.

Sawyer turns to her as then Clay stepped in.

"So you want to talk me through this fundraising stuff again?" Clay asked.

Sawyer then smiled.

* * *

The next day, they all gathered as they talked about what to do for the carnival.

"Okay, you're gonna help me with the baking and food committee." Hazel said. "And Rebecca, I need you on the decorations committee."

Then Clay walked by on the phone with Gloria.

"Hey, Gloria, I know." Clay said. "I know it sounds crazy. I need you to stall him. As long as you can."

"Yeah. It's a big benefit for the Marine Hospital." Sawyer said on his phone. "We're calling it "Save Winter Day". You can? Great." He then hangs up.

"Hey." Kyle said.

"Hey." Sawyer said.

"Quite an operation you got going on here, huh?" Kyle said.

"Yeah." Sawyer. "I just hope we can sell enough tickets."

Then his phone rang.

"Dr. McCarthy?" Sawyer answered the phone. "Thank you so much for calling me back. I just wanted to make sure that..."

He then walks off as Kyle thought of something.

* * *

"Have a good weekend, Sandra." A news man said.

"Thanks." Sandra said.

Sandra left her desk as Kyle appeared.

"So... I wondered if I could ask you a favor." Kyle said.

"Sure." Sandra smiled.

* * *

Winter trilled as she swam as Rufus and Gular were perched on the railing above her.

And Hazel was sitting by the pool edge with a laptop guiding sawyer who was placing a webcam on the ceiling as he was on Aviva's shoulders as she, Chris and Martin were stacked on top of each other.

"Okay, move it to the left." Hazel said.

Sawyer started moving the camera out.

"Farther, farther." Hazel said guiding him. "Okay."

Hazel then checks the laptop screen.

"Okay, slide it out more." Hazel said.

Sawyer then slides it out.

"More." Hazel said. "A little more."

Winter started swimming around.

"Little more." Hazel said.

"Maybe I should've activated Giraffe Power or something else." Martin said a bit strained holding onto the beam.

Then suddenly he started to slip.

"Uh-oh." Hazel said.

Then Martin slipped and the 4 fell into the water.

"Never mind." Hazel sheepishly said.


	9. Family Is Forever

"Maybe we should make it a little bigger." Sawyer said.

Then Kyle walked into the garage as Sawyer and Hazel were working filers.

"Hey, guys." Kyle said. "You might want to come see this."

"See what?" Sawyer asked.

"It's a surprise." Kyle said.

_"Thanks, Jerry."_

Then they headed into the living room as the news was on.

_"Just months ago, little Winter was found tangled in the ropes of a crab trap." _Sandra reported. _"Her tail seriously damaged. Rushed to Clearwater Marine Hospital, it appeared she might not survive. But the plucky animal did, although her tail did not."_

And then Sawyer happily hugged his cousin.

_"And without a tail, how could she swim?" _Sandra continued. _"Well, she taught herself to a wiggling motion, side to side."_

* * *

_"But it's not a happy ending." _Sandra said.

Every member at the Clearwater Marine Hospital was in the office watching the news as well.

_"That unusual swimming motion is damaging her spine which could lead to paralysis."_

* * *

At the VA hospital, every member was watching as well.

_"The solution? Make her a prosthetic tail. And with the help of prosthetic designer Dr. Cameron McCarthy... they're doing just that."_

And they all cheered.

_"But it will take time and money."_

* * *

_"So Winter's best friend, 11 year old Sawyer Nelson has created a website, SeeWinter. com... with a webcam where you can log on and meet her for yourself."_

In his office, McCarthy was working on a new tail as he heard the news. And then got to his computer, and got to the site and saw Winter.

_"Or better yet, meet her in person on Save Winter Day, Saturday the 27th. And, as an added bonus..._

* * *

_"...you'll be treated to a very special sporting event. 2 of America's top young swimmers... Florida's Kyle Connellan and Donovan Peck have agreed to race head-to-head..."_

"Really?" Sawyer turned to him amazed.

Kyle shrugged and Sawyer hugged him.

_"...with all proceeds going to benefit Winter and the Marine Hospital. So come and meet 2..."_

* * *

_"...of our finest athletes and 1 heroic little dolphin."_

In his office, an elderly man who was Mr. Hordern was watching and got to his computer on a site.

_"I guarantee she'll steal your heart, just like she did mine."_

* * *

At the bay near the aquarium, Sawyer was guiding a forklift holding up a bleacher.

"All right, a little more." Sawyer said guiding it. "Farther. All right, down."

Then Hazel rushed up to him.

"Sawyer. Sawyer. He's here." Hazel said.

"Good work, guys." Sawyer said and rushed off.

"Come on." Hazel said.

* * *

They soon got to the aquarium and met up with McCarthy with the new tail, and had some help with Aviva.

"All right, everybody." McCarthy said. "Cross your fingers and toes if you got them."

Then McCarthy opens the case revealing the new tail.

"Oh, it's beautiful." Hazel gasped.

"Yeah, the joints are a little more flexible." McCarthy said. "So it should feel more natural. Hmm?"

"It's a real work of art." Koki said.

* * *

Moments later, they begin to place the tail on Winter as she trilled.

"Can we show this to her?" Phoebe asked holding the tail.

She then hands it to Kat.

"It's okay." Sawyer assured.

Underwater, Winter can see as the tail was being brought into view.

"Hold it in front of her eye." Phoebe said. "Let her see it."

"Here." Kat said handing it back to Phoebe.

"You ready?" Sawyer said softly.

"Okay, let's do this." Phoebe said.

"Good girl." Sawyer said. "Come on."

Then Phoebe opens a strap of the tail.

"I got it." Clay said.

"Clay? Make sure you snug it right up close to the stump." McCarthy instructed. "Real close."

"Okay." Clay said.

They begin to place the prosthetic over the stump.

"You got it?" Phoebe asked.

"Well, it fits, that's for sure." Clay said. "That's about as snug as I can get it. Can you see? Just try to get her attention, Phoebe."

"You can do it." Phoebe said. "Up and down. Up and down." She instructed.

Then Winter started moving her tail up and down.

"Good girl." Phoebe said. "Up and down, Winter. Up and down. Up and down. Up and down."

Winter then trilled.

"You ready?" Sawyer asked. "All right, let's do this, Winter."

Then they gently pushed her forward.

"She's good. Keep her steady." Phoebe said. "Good job."

They all watched as Winter swam around, trying the new tail.

"So far, she seems to like it." Chris said.

"You can do it." Phoebe said.

"Oh, lookie there." McCarthy said.

Winter started swimming a lap around the pool as it seems to be working. And everyone remained silent as they watched.

But then suddenly everything went down hill as Winter started thrashing again.

"Winter." Phoebe said trying to get her to stop.

"Not again." Martin said.

Winter squealed as she started banging the tail against the wall.

"Winter, no." Sawyer said.

Winter continued squealing in distress as everyone sadly watched.

"Winter, stop." Phoebe said.

Soon, Winter broke the tail off her as the 2 pieces sank to the bottom of the pool.

* * *

Later, Hazel climbs up onto the rope tower.

"Hey, Mom." Hazel said looking up into the sky. "I'm sure you're busy with lots of other stuff. But if there's anything you can do to help Winter and her tail... we'd all ready appreciate it."

* * *

At the pool, Sawyer sat sadly on the platform as Winter swam over to him with her duck toy looped around her snout as she trilled.

"Winter, no. Just stop." Sawyer said. "Winter, no. I don't want to play right now." He took the toy off her. "You don't understand, do you? I thought dolphins were supposed to be smart. Why won't you understand? Don't you get it? If you don't wear the tail, you're gonna die. Why won't you just wear the tail?"

Then Winter moved forward a bit and started moving her stump up and down. And Sawyer turns to her as she clicked.

"Winter, what are you doing?" Sawyer asked.

Winter then trilled as she nudges her sock-covered stump by Sawyer's foot.

"Hey, cut it out." Sawyer said. "I don't want to play."

Winter continues lifting her stump up and down as then Sawyer realized she was trying to tell him something.

And then Sawyer realized something

"Dr. Clay." Sawyer quickly got up.

Sawyer rushed over to the house.

"Dr. Clay." Sawyer called out. "Dr. Clay."

Soon Clay came out.

"I know what it is now." Sawyer said.

"What?" Clay asked.

"It's not the tail, it's the sock." Sawyer said. "It's like a seat belt."

"Wait a minute." Clay said. "What?"

"No, no. When it rubs." Sawyer explained. "It's not the tail we have to fix, it's the sock."

* * *

Sometime later, Save Winter Day has finally arrived as Sawyer's remote controlled helicopter flies around with a banner hooked to it saying, "SAVE WINTER DAY".

And hundreds of people came having a great time. And there was even a few banners hanged with a dolphin that the Wild Kratts made that was exacted to the dolphin picture on the Dolphin Power Disc, but they had the tail all white indicting Winter with a prosthetic on.

"Okay, Sandra, we're live." A news man said. "5, 4, 3, 2..."

"I'm Sandra Sinclair with Bay News 9 here at Clearwater Marine Hospital for Save Winter Day." Sandra reported.

Nearby, Kyle went up to his coach and a few swim team mates.

"How you doing?" The coach asked.

"Good. You look good." Kyle said.

Even Gloria was there with 2 friends.

"I'll be darned if I'm gonna tell anyone this whole thing was organized by 11 year olds." Gloria said.

They all chuckled.

* * *

Inside, a person placed a dollar in a donation box.

"Thank you." A member smiled. "That's very generous."

The person was actually the fisherman that found Winter, and had his wife with him.

"Well, let's just say that Winter and I are old friends." The fisherman said.

His wife chuckled.

And they walked off.

* * *

On the 2nd level, Clay went up to Kat.

"Hey, Kat, have you seen Dr. McCarthy?" Clay asked.

"No, not yet." Kat said.

"Hey, Koki?" Martin called Koki on his Creaturepod.

_"Go, Martin." _Koki said.

"Have you seen Aviva anywhere?" Martin asked.

_"Last time I heard from her, she went over to McCarthy to help with the new tail and sock." _Koki said.

* * *

Meanwhile, among the crowd, Rufus and Gular were attackanizing Doyle as Rufus was trying to get at his hot dog. And Gular was pecking at his feet as he muttered.

"Go away. Please." Doyle said trying to keep his hot dog reach of Rufus' beak. "Good grief."

"Hey, Mr. Doyle." Lorraine greeted with a lemonade icicle.

"Oh. Oh, hi." Doyle greeted. "Um... Hi. I-I-I-I read Sawyer's essay..."

Then Rufus tries to nab his hot dog.

"Ha!" Doyle jumped. "It's quite good, actually. And considering everything that he has done here, I figured that..." Rufus tries to get at his hot dog again as he pulls away. "...I could get him credit for summer school."

"Considering that news, I'll call off the pelicans." Lorraine smirked. "Shoo, Rufus. Go on, Gular."

And then Rufus and Gular rushed off.

"Have a wonderful afternoon, Mr. Doyle." Lorraine said.

* * *

"Beep-beep-beep-beep. Beep-beep." McCarthy called out as he and Aviva moved through the crowd. "Hoo-gah. Hoo-hoo-hoogah. Excuse me. Bye-bye. Excuse me, excuse me. Excuse me."

They both enter the medical area.

"Busy day, today." Aviva said.

"Dr. McCarthy." Sawyer and Hazel rushed over to them.

"What a mob." McCarthy muttered.

"Is it done?" Sawyer asked.

"Is it ready?" Hazel asked.

"Hold on, can't a man catch his breath for a minute before you start bombarding him with questions?" McCarthy said. "It's in here." He gestured to the case.

"New and improved." Aviva said.

"Yes." Sawyer cheered grabbing the case and rushed off.

"I must've tried 20 different formulas, but I think we got something." McCarthy said.

The case was brought onto the table and they opened it.

"It's a silicone elastomer." McCarthy said. "Saltwater-proof. Extra sticky. And softer than a lamb's bottom."

The opened the case revealing the new prosthetic tail as the fluke piece had the Wild Kratts logo imprinted on it, and they opened a cloth revealing the new sock.

"Wow." Sawyer and Hazel said in unison.

"I call it "Winter's gel"." McCarthy said. "And I'll tell you what: If the doggone fish doesn't like it... I'm putting the tail on and swimming with it myself."

"And who knows, this new kind of sock might be an improvement for other amputees." Aviva said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gloria and her 2 friends were enjoying themselves.

"Gloria." John called out. "Wait up."

They turned to John as he went over to them as he was on the phone.

"All right, thanks very much." John said. "That was the lawyer. The deal's closed. It all belongs to Hordern now. Gloria, a bake sale wouldn't fix this. We did the right thing."

"Did we?" Gloria said and walks off. "I'm not so sure."

* * *

Meanwhile, the group were getting the new sock and tail on Winter.

"Not too tight?" McCarthy inquired.

"I don't think so." Clay said.

"It's okay, it's okay. Shh, shh, shh." Sawyer gently assured Winter. "Attagirl. Attagirl."

"You got it, Pheebs?" Clay asked.

"I got it." Phoebe said.

"All right, it's on." Clay announced.

"Okay. 3rd time's the charm." Chris said.

"It has to work." Aviva said.

"Does that feel better?" Phoebe asked Winter. "Does that feel good?"

"All right, just give her a second." Clay said climbing out of the pool.

Sawyer gently strokes Winter as she trilled.

"Give her the signals, Pheeb." Clay said.

"Can you lift it, just a little bit?" Phoebe asked instructing Winter.

Then Winter started moving her tail up and down.

"Up and down, Winter. Up and down." Phoebe said. "Good girl. Good girl. I know. Okay. Let's try this, okay?" She then gently pushed her back. "Come on."

Then Winter turns and starts swimming out.

"Come on." Phoebe said. "Come on, girl. Come on."

Winter swam around as everyone remained silent as they watched and waited.

"Come on, Winter." Sawyer said.

But then Winter started thrashing again in distress.

"No." Phoebe said.

Winter continues thrashing to shake the tail off.

"No, Winter." Phoebe said.

"Come on, Winter." Clay said.

Winter continues thrashing as she then stopped and remained still for a moment as everyone watched.

And then Winter thrust her tail down and up as she started swimming.

"Good girl, Winter." Phoebe said. "Up and down."

And Winter continues swimming with her tail moving up and down.

"She's doing it." Clay smiled.

Winter continues swimming around the pool."

"She's doing it." Clay said.

And Hazel stood up smiling.

And they all watched as she swam around the pool with the tail.

"She's swimming." Sawyer beamed.

Then Clay lifts her daughter up.

"She's doing it." Hazel beamed.

Clay laughed as Winter swam around.

"Go, Winter." McCarthy cheered. "Swim, you stupid fish. Swim."

And Winter continues swimming around the pool. And Winter lifts her head over the water trilling as she clearly likes the new tail as McCarthy laughed.

"She's improves." Chris said.

Winter continues trilling as she swam back over to Sawyer and Phoebe.

"Good girl. Good girl, Winter." Phoebe smiled. "Yes, yes, you did it."

"Good girl." Sawyer said stroking her. "You did it."

And everyone smiled.

"I know." Phoebe smiled.

And Sawyer gave a thumbs up.

* * *

Shorty later, everything was ready as they were on a dock.

And then Sawyer and Hazel appeared.

"Hey, guys." Clay greeted. "Everything ready?"

The 2 nodded.

"Yeah." Sawyer said.

"All right, now, listen." Clay said. "No matter what happens, today belongs to you 2. You never quit on Winter and you never quit on yourselves. You'll always have that."

And he brought them into a hug. And then Clay went up to a microphone.

"Hello." Clay said through the microphone. "I'm Clay Haskett."

And everyone cheered.

"Welcome to the Clearwater Marine Hospital." Clay said.

And the crowd cheers as Reed was on the house-boat placed in the middle of the bay. And even the mother and amputee girl was there as they clapped.

"I'm so thrilled that everyone could come today." Clay said. "I'd also like to introduce 2 very special quests. 1st, state swimming champion Donovan Peck."

And the crowd cheered as Donovan raised his hand out.

"Donovan."

And the crowd went quiet.

"And Private Kyle Connellan." Clay said.

The crowd cheers again as Clay shook his hand.

"Whoo!" Hazel cheered.

And everyone cheered as Kyle got to the microphone.

"So proud of him." Alyce said.

Hazel squeals loudly. "Yeah, Kyle!"

"Thank you." Kyle said through the microphone. "Thank you very much but... I'm not the reason we're all here today. Come on, Sawyer."

"Go. Go." Hazel pushed him out.

"Ladies and gentlemen, my cousin... Sawyer Nelson." Kyle said.

The crowd cheers as Kyle hands the microphone to Sawyer.

"Sawyer." Lorraine cheered and laughed.

"Wow. I don't know what to say." Sawyer said. "But I do know... it wasn't me that made this day happen. We're here because of the most amazing animal, and friend, that I've ever known. And I hope you love her as much as I do. Because Winter and I are family now." And then he glanced over to his cousin. "And family is forever."

And the crowd cheers out as Lorraine smiled happily.

And even McCarthy smiled.

Shortly later, Kyle and Donovan got ready as they got to the platform.

"All right. You good?" the coach asked.

"Yeah." Kyle replied.

And he helps Kyle on the launch platform.

"All right, 400 meters out, and around the buoy and back." The coach said. "You got it?"

"Uh-huh." Donovan nodded.

"Now, I may not be able to kick as well... but don't you dare take it easy on me, all right?" Kyle said.

And then the 2 sets their goggles on.

"Okay, guys, take your mark." The coach said holding a small pistol out pointing it up.

"And by the way... did I forget to mention this is a relay race?" Kyle added.

"What?" Donovan frowned turning to him.

The coach then fires as the 2 quickly jumped into the water and started racing.

"Come on, Kyle." Hazel cheered.

The 2 swam at a neck and neck pace as Hazel squeals out. And everyone cheered as they swam.

"Whoo!" Sawyer cheered.

"Whoo!" Hazel cheered.

The 2 swimmers continue racing as then strangely Kyle swam off to the right, much of everyone's confusion.

They were all confused as then a team appeared with a stretcher as Winter was in it. And then Kyle got to the boat and climbs out as waves out as everyone cheered.

"Oh, look. Guys, I think that's Winter." Sandra said noticing the group.

Donovan who hasn't noticed Kyle was gone soon got to the buoy and begins to turn.

And Kyle signals out to Clay and he signals out to Phoebe.

"Phoebe." Clay called out.

Phoebe got the signal and turns to the group.

"Careful." Phoebe said.

And they carefully rolled Winter into the water.

"Go, Winter." Kat cheered.

And Winter swims off.

"Go, Winter." Kat cheered.

"Whoo-hoo!" Phoebe cheered.

And Winter quickly swims towards the buoy as everyone was bit confused of what was going on.

And Donovan begins swimming back as Winter swam up alongside of him.

"Let's go. Come on." The coach called out. "You can do better than that."

Donovan quickly swims as Winter swam next to him.

"Now it's a fair fight." The coach said. "There you go. Come on."

Then Winter got in front of Donovan catching him by surprise as she trilled. And then Winter swam under and leaps out of the water over him and splashed back under.

And everyone cheered.

"Yeah, there you go, Winter." Kyle cheered.

And then Donovan swims on over.

"I think she's getting the hang of it." McCarthy said to Clay.

"I think you're right." Clay said.

"Yep." Chris smiled.

"Whoo!" Sawyer cheered.

Then Sawyer and Hazel rushed off as Winter leaps out of the water again.

Meanwhile, Kyle helps Donovan up.

"Thanks, buddy. Thank you." Kyle said. "Whoa!"

Then suddenly Donovan pulls Kyle off the deck and fell into the water.

"Come on, Winter. Whoo!" Sawyer cheered.

"Good girl." Hazel cheered.

And the 2 high-five each other as then Hazel stumbled a bit as Sawyer quickly caught her from falling and the 2 remained silent for a few moments. And then suddenly Hazel pushed Sawyer over the dock as he fell into the water as she squealed and jumped in as well.

And then a boy from the crowd rushed on the dock and jumps into the water. And soon another boy jumped in as then a dozen more jumped in.

And underneath them, Winter continues swimming around and then leaps vertical over the water falls back under.

And among the crowd, Hordern who was watching smiled.

* * *

Underneath, Winter continues swimming around when suddenly a distant whistling and clicking sound was heard.

Winter slows to a stop and turns towards the direction of the sound as they were familiar to her.

And then, 2 dolphins swam into view as they were 2 youngsters who wandered off from their pod that was nearby.

Seeing the 2 very familiar, Winter then tries something. She then made a whistle sound and click, and the 2 nodded with a small sound. Then the female of the 2 made a Tweety Bird trilling sound.

And Winter responded with a small sound and nodded.

Then suddenly the 2 excitedly swam around Winter as well as she as they were Whistle and Click as they made excited and happy clicking sounds of seeing each other.

Soon, the 3 settled as they swam along next to each other rubbing their bodies.

Then Winter twirled around and showed them her new tail. Click and Whistle made clicking sounds confused of what has happened to her.

Then some of the adults from the pod started calling out from them to regroup. And Whistle and Click turn and heads out back to the pod. Winter follows them a bit, but then came to a stop.

She glanced back over to where everyone was and then to Whistle and Click as they turn back to her. Then Winter clicks out to them as they swam up to her. Then they nuzzled each other as then Winter swims out, and made 1 last glanced at them and swims off.

And Whistle and Click turn and swam off to their pod, knowing that Winter will be happy.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kyle and Donovan were climbing out of the water.

"Man, I gotta tell you, I didn't see that coming." The coach said handing Kyle his cane.

"A little help?" Kyle said getting up.

"Nice job." The coach said helping him up. "Doing all right?"

"Yeah." Kyle replied.

"Good girl, Winter." Phoebe said. "Good girl."

Then Kyle went up to McCarthy.

"Ah." McCarthy turns to him.

"Hey, doc." Kyle said and shook his hand. "Thanks for everything."

"It's been my great pleasure, Kyle." McCarthy said.

"Clay." Gloria said walking up to him.

Clay turns to her as the kids that jumped in walked off with towels around them.

"Oh, hey, Gloria." Clay said.

"I'd say she's a hit." Gloria said.

"I think so." Clay said.

"Dr. Haskett." Hordern said approaching them. "Phil Hordern. I just wanted to tell you all how excited I am about buying this place."

"So it's official." Clay said sadly.

"Yes, sir, it is." Hordern confirmed.

"Grandpa!" Said a girl's voice.

"Grandpa, we saw the pelican." Said a 2nd girl's voice.

"The pelican was chasing us."

Then Hordern's 3 granddaughters rushed up to him.

"I know, I saw." Hordern said. "That was fun, huh? Come here." He then turns back to them. "Trouble is, I got this terrible Planning Department. They are truly awful. It could take those people 20 years to design this hotel. Maybe more. Meantime, looks to me like you're doing some good work here. So why don't you stick around. I'll fund your whole operation. As long as you run the place your way."

Sawyer and Hazel turn to each other.

"I suggest you say yes." Reed said.

"Yes. Yes." Clay said.

Hordern laughed as he shook his hand.

"I would-I would love that." Clay said.

"All right, we got a deal." Hordern said. "Come on, girls, let's find that pelican. Let's go."

And they rushed off to find Rufus.

And Gloria chuckled as Hazel hugs her dad, and then Sawyer rushed by them.

"Winter." Sawyer called out.

He then jumps into the water.

* * *

Sometime later, Winter was back in the pool as she and Sawyer swam together as they twirled around.

And then Sawyer held onto Winter's right flipper as she swam.

And the 2 swam as Winter blew a bubble ring and swam through it.

And Sawyer held on to Winter as she spun around.

And the 2 floated at the surface as Sawyer hugs her.

* * *

Winter is happy, healthy and lives at  
the Clearwater Marine Aquarium in  
Clearwater, Florida.

You can visit her there or online at.

See Winter. com.

The special silicon gel sleeve developed  
for Winter is now making prosthetics  
more comfortable for human - and  
animal-amputees.

Winter's story began on December 10th, 2005. Where a fisherman named Jim Savage found her at Mosquito Lagoon. And with a rope of a crab trap wrapped around her tail. A rescue team soon arrived and brought to Clearwater Marine Aquarium to heal her.

Sadly though, the skin of her fluke was peeling off from the rope cutting the circulation to her tail was too long. And they went with the sad choice to cut off the remaining part.

X-Rays of her were taken as they helped Winter to move her tail-less stump up and down.

And soon, they met prosthetist Kevin Carroll, and he helped make a prosthetic tail for winter.

And eventually, Winter became the most popular attraction of the aquarium. And even inspired thousands of amputees.

And as continue still to this day.

Winter now 15 years old, still lives peacefully at CMA, inspiring thousands of people.

And now lives with her pool-mate Hope who arrived 5 years, 1 day later. And PJ who recently arrived on March 2019.

* * *

In memory of Richard Libertini

1933 - 2016


End file.
